Johnny Goes Back to the Future
by xXxWoLfwrIT3rxXx
Summary: Johnny Test was just an average teenager living an average life in 1985 with his sisters, Mary and Susan, and their friend, Doc Brown. But when Doc invents a time machine, Johnny is accidentally sent back in time and disrupts his parents' first meeting. Can he get his parents back together and get back to 1985 before he's erased from existence?
1. Chapter 1: The Average life in 1985

**A/N This is a story I came up with while watching Back to the Future & Johnny Test. This story is about Johnny Test living in the year 1985 in Porkbelly with his family at the age of 17. Be sure to let me know what you think about this crossover. I do not own Johnny Test or Back to the Future.**

xXxWoLfwrIT3rxXx Presents

A crossover event

JOHNNY GOES BACK TO THE FUTURE

Chapter 1: The Average life in 1985

The story begins inside what looks like a garage filled with many clocks, papers, boxes and equipment. Suddenly, a radio switched itself on and says,

Radio announcer: "October is inventory time. So right now, Statler Toyota is making the best deals of the year on all 1985 Toyota models. You won't find a better car at a better price with better service anywhere in Porkbelly."

Then a coffee maker goes off and pours hot water on to its surface. Then a TV switched itself on with a female newscaster saying,

TV Newscaster: "In other news, officials at the Pacific Nuclear research facility have denied the rumor that a case of missing plutonium was in fact stolen from their fault two weeks ago. A Libyan terrorist group had claim responsibility for the alleged theft."

Then an alarm goes off on the toaster, which kept making two slices of overcooked bread go in and out of it. Then a can of dog goes into a robotic hand's grip, which rotates all the way to a can opener that was able to open the can, and then the hand dumped the food into an overfilled dog's food bowl with the name "Einstein" written on it. Then the hand finally drops the empty can into a trash bin filled with more empty cans of dog food. Then three teens open the door while one of the teens puts the key to the door under the door mat, and then they all entered. One of the teens was a 17-year-old boy named Johnny Test with blond hair with red highlights, which makes it look like flaming hair, while wearing a blue short-sleeve jacket, a black t-shirt with a hazard mark on it, green cargo pants, and black sneakers. The other two teens were two 19-year-old redheaded girls named Mary and Susan Test. Mary had long curly red hair, wears crescent shaped glasses and a moon-shaped barrette in her hair while wearing baggy blue jeans and sneakers with crescent moons on them, a yellow t-shirt with a crescent moon on it and a lab coat. Susan had completely straight red hair and wears square glasses and a star-shaped barrette in her hair while wearing a blue t-shirt with a star on it, a lab coat, black skirt and black Mary Jane shoes.

Johnny: "Hey, Doc?"

Susan: "Doc?"

Mary: "Hello? Is anyone here?"

Johnny: "Einstein, come here, boy. (Whistles)"

Mary: "Guess they're not here."

Johnny: "Huh. I wonder where they- (Sniffs) Oh, god."

Mary: "(Sniffs) Oh, Jesus."

Susan: "That's disgusting. What the hell is with this guy?"

Johnny: "Beats me."

Johnny had rolled his skateboard with his backpack on it to a case of plutonium, which they didn't realize was in the room. Then Johnny turned on Doc's amplifier on, and started flipping many switches under "DRIVER ADJUST" to on.

Susan: "Johnny, what are you doing?"

Johnny: "I'm getting ready to practice for my audition."

He turns a dial marked "PRIMARY DRIVER" all the way up.

Mary: "Okay, but do you have to turn everything all the way up?"

Johnny: "Hey, like the guys in the band always say, 'the louder, the better.'" (Turns dial marked "OVERDRIVE" all the way up) "Besides, what could go wrong?"

Susan: "You could blow out the amplifier, which we'll have to eventually repair."

Johnny plugs in an electric guitar into the amplifier, turns up the volume on it, and says,

Johnny: "Ah, you guys worry too much."

He flips a few more switches, stands in front of the giant amplifier, and Mary says,

Mary: "All right, but don't say we didn't warn you."

Then Susan and Mary stepped back and covered their ears, Johnny held up his guitar pick for a few seconds as it reflected from the light, and then he strums a few strings, but then the amplifier blew him away towards the chair behind him, which caused the stuff that was on the selves behind the chair to come down on him. Mary and Susan went over to Johnny to help get the stuff off of him.

Susan: "Johnny?"

Mary: "Johnny, are you all right?"

Johnny: "I'm fine. (Groans) Whoa."

A piece falls out of the amplifier and Johnny chuckles,

Johnny: "Heh, rock and roll."

Susan: "Told ya."

Then an alarm bell on the wall starts ringing, and they all go looking through the junk on the floor. Johnny picks up a speaker, pushes a button on it, and says,

Johnny: "Hello?"

Doc: "Johnny, is that you?"

Johnny: "Hey, Doc. Yeah, I'm here with my sisters."

Mary and Susan: "Hey, Doc."

Doc: "Hi. I'm glad you're all there. Listen, could you all meet me at the Twin Pines Mall tonight at 1:15 AM? I made a major breakthrough, and I'll need you kids to be there to assist me."

Johnny: "Wait, 1:15 in the morning? Why? What's going on?"

Susan: "Yeah, where have you been all week?"

Doc: "Working."

Johnny: "How about Einstein? Is he with you?"

Doc: "Yeah, he's right here."

Mary: "Doc, you left all of your equipment on while you were away."

Doc: "My equipment? That reminds me, kids, you better not hook up the amplifier, there's a slight possibility of an overload."

Johnny: "Uh, yyyeah. We'll uh, keep that in mind, Doc."

Doc: "Good. I'll see you all tonight. Don't forget now, 1:15 AM, Twin Pines Mall."

Johnny: "Right."

Susan: "Got it."

Mary: "We'll be there."

Suddenly, all of the clocks in the room were ringing, chiming, and cuckooing, which made the teens cover their ears due to the noise they were making.

Doc: "Are those my clocks I hear?"

Johnny: "Yeah. It's eight o'clock right now."

Doc: "Perfect. My experiment worked! They're all exactly 25 minutes slow!"

Johnny, Mary and Susan: "WHAT?"

Johnny: "Wait a minute, Doc. Are you saying its 8:25 right now?"

Doc: "Precisely."

Johnny: "Damn it!" (Puts speaker on counter) "We're late for school, Doc!"

Johnny switches the speaker off, grabs his bag and skateboard, and they all rushed out of Doc's place. Susan and Mary got on their two-person bicycle, and Johnny rode off on his board and said,

Johnny: "See you guys at the house."

Susan: "Right."

Mary: "See ya."

Johnny pulled off some ollies and grinds through town all the way to the high school. He reaches the school grounds and tried to get through the entrance, but then he sees his girlfriend, Sissy Blakely, who had blond hair with a red lightning bolt pattern, a bandana around her head, multiple ear piercings and wearing a plain black t-shirt, white sashes on her red flannel skirt with blue jeans underneath it.

Johnny: "Hey, Sissy."

Sissy: "Johnny, don't go this way. Vice Principle Strickland is looking for you. If he catches you, it'll be four tardies in a row."

They managed to make it inside the school hallway undetected. Then they made to a corner of the hallway, Sissy took a peek around and says,

Sissy: "Okay, the coast is clear. Now, why are you late again, Johnny?"

They start walking down the hall as Johnny answers,

Johnny: "It wasn't my fault this time, Sissy. Doc set all his clocks back by 25 minutes."

But then, a bald guy in a suit and bow tie, named Vice Principle Strickland, came out of the room they were passing, grabbed Johnny by the shoulder and said,

Mr. Strickland: "Doc?"

Johnny and Sissy: "Oh, so close."

Mr. Strickland: "Am I to understand that you and your sisters are still hanging around with Dr. Emmett Brown, Test? Tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk. Tardy slip for you, miss Blakely."

Sissy groans, and takes the slip.

Mr. Strickland: "And one for you, Test. I believe that makes four in a row." (Grabs Johnny's jacket collar) "Now let me give a nickel's worth of free advice, young man. This so-called Dr. Brown is dangerous. He's a real nutcase. Your sisters may have the same interests as him, but if you hang around him, your gonna end up in big trouble."

Johnny: "You mean like always?"

Mr. Strickland: "You got a real attitude problem, Test. You're a slacker. You remind me of your father when he went to this school, he was a slacker too."

Johnny: "Uh, yeah, whatever. Can we go now, Mr. Strickland?"

Mr. Strickland: "I've noticed that your band is up on the roster for the dance auditions after school today. Why even bother, Test? You don't have a chance. You're too much like your old man. No Test has ever amounted into anything in the history of Porkbelly!"

He said all this while being up close to his face and Johnny does a sly smile and says,

Johnny: "Yeah, well, we'll see about that, Strickland. Cause I am about to change history."

A few hours later, it was time for the auditions and one of the audition groups had just finished, and one of the judges with a megaphone said,

Judge: "Next, please."

Johnny had walked to the stage after talking to Sissy with his red and black B.C. Rich Warlock guitar. He talks into the microphone saying,

Johnny: "Hey, uh, I'm Johnny. And uh, we're the lab rats."

Then they started playing their song as Johnny was jamming away at his guitar. Sissy was enjoying it, but the judges weren't amused by their performance. The judge with the megaphone cuts them off saying,

Judge: "Okay, that's enough. Thank you, fellas. Hold it, hold it, fellas. I'm afraid you're just too darn loud."

Johnny: "Say wha?"

Judge: "Next, please."

Johnny: "Wait, but we haven't-"

Judge: "Next group, please."

A few minutes later, Johnny and Sissy were walking around the town square while a van was driving around making announcements about re-electing mayor Goldie Wilson.

Johnny: "Too loud. I can't believe it. We'll never get a chance to play in front of anyone."

Sissy: "Johnny, one rejection isn't the end of the world, you know."

Johnny: "Yeah, but they barely gave us a chance. I don't know, maybe I'm just not cut out for music."

Sissy: "But you're good, Johnny. You're really good, and this audition tape sounds great." (Gives tape to Johnny) "You've gotta send it in to the record company. It's like Doc's always saying to you guys."

Johnny: "Yeah, I know. If you put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything."

Sissy: "It's good advice. Johnny."

Johnny: "All right, I'll send it in. But what if I do, and they don't like it? What if they say I'm no good? What if they say, "Get outta here, kid, you got no future."? I just don't think I can take that kind of rejection. Great, now I'm starting to sound just like my Dad."

Sissy: "Aw, come on, Johnny, He's not that bad. He's letting you borrow the car for tomorrow night."

Johnny stands on the seat of a bus stop, admiring a brand new custom 4x4 Statler Toyota truck.

Johnny: "Wow, check out that 4x4. That is sweet. Someday, Sissy. Someday." (Pulls Sissy on to seat with him) "Wouldn't it be great if we got to ride that truck all the way to the lake?" (Johnny and Sissy sit on the bus stop seat) "We could throw some sleeping bags in the back, and lie out underneath the stars."

Sissy: "I guess. But, does your mom know? About tomorrow night?"

Johnny: "Nah, are you kidding? My Mom thinks I'm going camping with the guys in the band. She'd freak out if she knew what I was really up to. I always get that lecture from her of how she never had to do any of that stuff when she was our age. Sometimes I think she's just bluffing."

Sissy: "She's just trying to keep you respectable."

Johnny: (Puts arm around Sissy) "Well she ain't doing a good job."

Sissy: "Terrible."

They were just about to kiss, but then an old lady interrupts them by shaking a can filled with coins in front them saying,

Old lady: "Save the clock tower! Save the clock tower! Mayor Wilson is sponsoring an initiative to replace that clock. 30 years ago, lightning struck that clock tower, and the clock hasn't run ever since. We of the Porkbelly Preservation Society think it should be preserved exactly the way it is as part of our history and heritage."

Johnny took out a quarter from his pocket, and puts it in the can.

Johnny: "All right, there you go, lady. There's your quarter."

Old Lady: "Thank you." (Gives flyer to Johnny) "Don't forget to take a flyer."

Johnny: "Right."

Then the old lady left and continued to spread the word and collect donations to save the clock tower.

Johnny: "Where were we?"

Sissy: "Right about here."

They tried kissing again, but they were interrupted by Mr. Blakely honking his car and pulled over near them.

Mr. Blakely: "Cecilia!"

Sissy: "(Sighs) It's my Dad. I gotta go." (Got off the bus stop seat)

Johnny: "Right. I'll be sure to call you tonight."

Sissy: "I'll be at my Grandma's. Here, let me give you the number."

Sissy writes down the number to her grandmother's place on the back of the flyer Johnny had got from the old lady.

Sissy: "Bye." (Kisses Johnny)

After the kiss, Johnny watched as his girlfriend walked away into her dad's car, then looked at the flyer, and noticed that she wrote more than the number, she also written a message above it that says, "I love you." Johnny smiled when he saw it, and then he looked at his watch, and he knew that he is running late in heading home. So he got on his skateboard and rides it all the way home. When he reached his neighborhood, it was already dark. He skateboarded the rest of the way to his home. When he got home, he saw a tow truck backing to his house with a car attached behind it. Johnny rushed to see whose car was wrecked, and it turned out to be the family car. He slammed his hand on to car's bumper, saw his twin sisters standing by the front door, walked up to them and said,

Johnny: "Dad?"

Susan: "Nope."

Johnny: "Biff?"

Mary: "Biff."

Johnny: "Perfect. Just perfect."

Then Mary patted Johnny on the shoulder twice as they all went inside their house, only to find their father, Hubert Test, wearing a neck tie, a dress shirt, and dress pants, while talking to a guy with combed over dirty blond hair in a business outfit named Biff.

Biff: "I can't believe you'd loan me your car, without telling it had a blind spot. I could've been killed."

Hubert: "Now, Biff, I-I never noticed that the car had any blind spots before when I would drive it. Hi, kids."

Biff: "What, are you blind, Test? It's there. How else do you explain that wrecked out there?"

Hubert: "Now, Biff, can- Can I assume that your insurance will pay for the damage?"

Biff: "_My_ insurance? It's your car. _Your_ insurance should pay for it. I wanna know who's gonna pay for _this_. I spilled beer when I got smashed into. Who's gonna pay for my cleaning bill? And uh, where's my reports?"

Hubert: "Well, uh, I haven't finished them yet," (Biff grabs Hubert's tie) "But I figured since they weren't due till-"

Biff: (Knocking on Hubert's head) "Hello? Hello? Anybody home? Huh? Think, Test, think. I gotta have time to have em retyped. Do you realize what will happen if I hand in my reports in _your_ handwriting? I'll get fired. You wouldn't want that to happen, would you?… WOULD YOU?"

Hubert: "Of course not, Biff. I wouldn't want that."

Biff takes a piece of candy out of a bowl filled with candy, and eats it in front of Johnny and his sisters with a sleazy grin, and then walks back to their dad as he says,

Hubert: "I'll just have those reports done by tonight, and run em on over first thing in the morning."

Biff: "Not too early. I sleep in on Saturday. Oh, Test, your shoes untied."

As soon as Hubert looked down to see his shoes, Biff bonked him on the nose.

Hubert: "Oh, ha ha."

Biff: "Don't be so gullible, Test. Got the place fixed up nice." (Takes a can of beer from the fridge) I have your car towed all the way to your house, and all you got for me is light beer?"

Then he notices Johnny, Mary and Susan were all looking at him at a very disapproving way, walks up to them, and says,

Biff: "What are you looking at, buttheads?" (Walks out) "Say hi to your mom for me."

After Biff left, Hubert walks up his kids while saying,

Hubert: "I know what you're gonna say, you three, and you're right. (Laughs nervously) You're right. But, uh, Biff _is_ my supervisor, and you all know I don't do so well when it comes to… confrontations."

Johnny: "But the car, Dad. I mean that jerk wrecked it, he totaled it! I needed that car for tomorrow night, Dad. Do you have any idea how important this was to me? Any at all?"

Hubert: "I know, son, and all I can say is… I'm sorry."

A few minutes later, it was dinner time at the table, and Hubert dumps a whole box of Peanut Brittle into snack bowl, and Mary says,

Mary: "Dad, you're not really gonna eat all that peanut brittle, are you?"

Susan: "It's not really good for your health, you know."

Hubert: "Now, girls, I know that you two are scientific geniuses, and you know a lot more than I do, but your old man is gonna be just fine."

Then he looks over at the TV in the kitchen, and saw something funny happening in it, and started laughing at it. Then a lady with brown hair gray streaks while wearing a striped jacket, a blue sweater, and red pants, and is also slightly overweight, named Lila, came in walking to the table while drinking a can of beer, and holding a cake, and said,

Lila: "Kids, we're gonna have to eat this cake by ourselves. Your Uncle Joey didn't make parole again. (Sighs)"

She puts the cake on the table showing a picture of a bird getting out of a jail cell, a message that says, "Welcome Home Uncle Joey."

Lila: "It would be nice if you all dropped him a line."

Johnny: "You mean like, Uncle Jailbird Joey?"

Mary: "He's your brother, Mom."

Susan: "Yeah, but I honestly find it embarrassing to have an uncle in jail."

Lila: "Now, children, we all make mistakes in life."

Mary: "By the way, Johnny, how'd it go at the dance audition today?"

Johnny: "Ah, those snooty judges totally blew us off."

Mary and Susan: "What?"

Johnny: "They said we were all too loud."

Mary: "But rock-and-roll being loud is what makes it sound great."

Susan: "Yeah. So what if it's a little loud? At least you can hear it."

Johnny: "I know!"

Lila: "Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that happened to you, sweetie."

Hubert: "I'm sorry to hear that too. But believe me, Johnny; you're better off not having to worry about all the aggravation, and headaches of playing songs at that dance."

Johnny: "Gee, thanks for the sympathy, Dad."

Susan: "Oh yeah. Johnny, while you outside pouting about the car, Sissy Blakely called for you twice."

Johnny: (Looks at watch) "Aw, man."

Lila: "I don't like her, Johnny. Any girl who calls up a boy is just asking for trouble."

Susan: "Oh, come on, Mom, there's nothing wrong with calling a boy."

Lila: "Well I think it's terrible. Girls chasing boys. When I was your age, I never chased, or called a boy, or even sat in a parked car with a boy."

Mary: "Then how are we supposed to meet anyone?"

Lila: "Well, it'll just happen. Like the way I met your father."

Susan: "That was real stupid that Grandpa hit him with his car."

Lila: "It was meant to be. Anyway, if your Grandfather didn't hit him, then none of you would have been born."

Susan: "Yeah well, I still don't get what Dad was doing in the middle of the street."

Lila: "What were you doing, Hugh? Bird-Watching?"

Hubert was so occupied on writing the reports for Biff; he wasn't paying attention to what they were saying until he heard that his wife called him.

Hubert: "What, Lila? What?"

Lila: "Well, anyway, your Grandpa hit him with the car, and brought him into the house. He seemed so helpless. Like a little lost puppy, and my heart just went out to him."

Susan: "(Groans) Mom, we know. You've told us this story a million times. You felt sorry for him, so you decided to take him to the "Under the Sea" dance."

Lila: "No, it was the "_Enchantment_ Under the Sea" dance. That was our first date. I'll never forget it. It was night of that terrible thunderstorm, remember, Hugh?"

Hubert was distracted by the show on TV, and didn't hear a word from his wife.

Lila: "We kissed for the first time on that dance floor. It was then that I realized that I was gonna spend the rest of my life with him."

Then Hubert was laughing about what happened on TV, and the family watched him laugh in a sense of disappointment.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2: The Time Traveling Delorean

**A/N This is a story I came up with while watching Back to the Future & Johnny Test. This story is about Johnny Test living in the year 1985 in Porkbelly with his family at the age of 17. Be sure to let me know what you think about this crossover. I do not own Johnny Test or Back to the Future.**

Chapter 2: The Time Traveling Delorean

It was 12:28 AM, and Johnny was asleep in his bed while still in his street clothes. Then his sisters come into his room, and tried to wake him up.

Mary: (Shakes Johnny) "Johnny. Johnny, wake up."

Johnny: "(Groans) Huh? Wha?"

Susan: "Johnny, we're supposed to be at the Twin Pines Mall tonight to help out Doc, remember?"

Johnny: "Oh, yeah. Heh. I must've dosed off."

Mary: "Well, anyway, if we leave now, we might be able to make it there in time."

Johnny: "Right."

Then the phone in Johnny's room rings, he picks it up, and yawns while saying,

Johnny: "Hello?"

Doc: "Johnny, you didn't fall asleep, did you?"

Johnny: "Doc? Uh, no. Don't be silly. My sisters and I were just about to leave."

Doc: "Right, well, listen, this is very important. I forgot my video camera. Can you three stop by my place, and pick it up on your way to the mall?"

Johnny: "Uh, yeah, sure, we're on our way."

Nearly an hour later, Johnny was riding on his skateboard while holding a video camera, and Mary and Susan were on their two-person bicycle to the mall. They made it to the sign of the mall with a clock on it that reads, 1:16 AM, and they see Doc's dog, Einstein, sitting in the parking lot, with the back of a truck in front of him with the words, "Dr. E Brown Enterprises" on its sides. They walk down the hill to the parking lot, walked to Einstein, and petted him saying,

Johnny: "Einstein, hey."

Mary: "Hey, boy, how you doing?"

Susan: "Where's Doc, Einy?"

Then suddenly, the ramp on the back of the truck began to lower itself, and then they see a Delorean backing out of the truck, and noticed that its license plate says, "OUTATIME." Then a man with gray hair in a radiation suit, named Doc Brown, opens the door to the driver's seat, and got out with a clipboard in his hand. Johnny and his sisters walked to him, and said,

Johnny, Mary and Susan: "Doc!"

Doc: "Johnny, girls! You made it!"

Johnny: "Yeah."

Doc: "Welcome to my latest experiment. This is the big one, the one I've been waiting for all my life."

Susan: "Uh, well, it's a Delorean."

Doc: "Bear with me, kids. All your questions will be answered. Johnny, roll tape, and we'll proceed."

Mary: "Uh, Doc, is that a radiation suit you're wearing?"

Doc: "Never mind that now, never mind that now. Not now."

Mary: "Okay."

Johnny: "All right, I'm ready."

Doc: "Good evening. I'm Dr. Emmett Brown. I'm standing here at the parking lot of the Twin Pines Mall. It's a Saturday morning, October 26th, 1985, 1:18 AM. And this is temporal experiment number one. Come on, Einy. Hey, boy, get in there. Attaboy. In you go. Get down. Get your seatbelt on." (Straps Einstein into seatbelt) "That's it."

Johnny: "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Okay."

Doc shows a watch around Einstein's neck, and another from his neck, and both read 1:18 AM.

Doc: "Please note that Einstein's clock is in precise synchronization with my control watch. Got it?"

Both watches changed to 1:19 AM at the same time after he finished.

Johnny: "Yeah, yeah, I got it, Doc."

Doc: "Good." (Takes out a remote control from Delorean) "Have a good trip, Einstein. Watch your head." (Closes the door)

They all took a few steps back from the Delorean, Doc presses a button on the controller, and Johnny says,

Johnny: "You seriously have that thing hooked to the… (Engine starts) car?"

Doc: "Watch this."

Johnny: "Yeah, okay. Got it."

Doc made the car go in reverse, and then makes it go around to the back of parking lot. Johnny tried looking at Doc while looking through the camera, but he says,

Doc: "Not me! The car, the car!"

Then Doc stops the car to where it's facing forwards, and then Doc and Johnny ran over to where they were directly in front of it from the distance they were at, while Mary and Susan stood a few inches away from them.

Doc: "If my calculations are correct, when this baby hits 88 miles per hour, you kids are gonna see some serious shit."

Doc turns on a switch marked "STOP", and then he slowly pushes the right stick up, causing the car to accelerate in place. When the number of miles per hour on the controller got to 35, Doc grabs on to the switch, ready to turn it off at the right moment.

Mary: "Um, Doc, what are you planning on doing?"

Doc: "You'll see in just a few more seconds…"

When the car got to 65, Doc turned off the switch, and the car started coming straight at them. Johnny Tried to move, but Doc grabbed his arm and said,

Doc: "Watch this, watch this."

When it got to 88 miles per hour, the car was flashing lights, and right before it got to Johnny and Doc, the car vanished in thin air, leaving trails of fire underneath them. They both looked back to see rest of the trail, and Doc shouts,

Doc: "Ha! What did I tell you?" (Jumps with joy) "88 miles per hour!"

Johnny sees the license plate spinning on the ground, and then just falls over. He walks to it while Doc says,

Doc: "The temporal displacement occurred at exactly 1:20 AM and zero seconds!"

Johnny tried picking up the license plate, but immediately dropped since it was really hot.

Johnny: "Yow, hot! Doc... Doc, what have you done? You just disintegrated Einstein!"

Doc: "Calm down, Johnny, I didn't disintegrate anything. The molecular structure of both Einstein and the car are completely intact!"

Mary and Susan walked up to Doc and say,

Mary: "Then where the hell are they?"

Doc: "The appropriate question would be, "_When_ the hell are they?" You see, kids, Einstein has just become the world's first time traveler! I sent him into the future! One minute into the future, to be exact. And at precisely 1:21 AM and zero seconds, we shall catch up with him, and the time machine."

Johnny, Mary and Susan: "Say wha?"

Johnny: "Whoa, wait a minute, Doc, uh, you're saying that you built a time machine… out of a Delorean?"

Doc: "The way I see it, if you're gonna build a time machine into a car, why not do it with some style? Besides, the stainless steel construction made the flux dispersal-" (Watch beeps) "Look out!"

He pushed the teens out of the way in time just as the Delorean reappeared before it managed to ram them, and then it came to a screeching halt. It was covered in ice and fog. They all walked over to it, but then more fog bursts out from the back of the Delorean. Doc went to open it, but it was so cold, the freeze actually burned his hand.

Mary: "You all right? What's wrong with it, Doc?"

Doc: "It's cold. Damn cold." (Uses foot to open door) "Ah ha ha, Einstein, you little devil!"

Doc checks both of their watches, and Einstein's watch was at 1:20 AM, while Doc's watch was at 1:21 AM.

Doc: "Einstein's clock is exactly one minute behind mine, and still ticking!"

Doc takes the watch off of Einstein, unbuckles his seatbelt, and lets him run inside the truck.

Johnny: "He's all right?"

Doc: "He's fine. And he's completely unaware that anything happened. As far as he's concerned, the trip was instantaneous. That's why his watch is one minute behind mine. He skipped over that minute to instantly arrive at this point in time. Come here, I'll show you all how it works. Oh, Johnny, if you could, go in through the other side, please?"

Johnny: "Oh, uh, sure."

Johnny went to the other side of the car, used his foot to open the door as well, and got in the passenger seat, while Doc sat in the driver seat, and Susan and Mary kneeled near Doc.

Johnny: "Okay, go."

Doc: "All right, first, you turn the time circuits on."

Doc turns a switch in between the two seats that made three dates appear on the front of the dashboard.

Doc: "This readout tells you where you're going, this one tells where you are, this one tells where you were. You input your destination on this keypad. Say you kids wanted to see the signing of the Declaration of Independence." (Types in the date July 4th, 1776) "Or witness the birth of Christ." (Types in the date December 25th, 0000) "Here's a red-letter date, in the history of science. November 5th, 1955." (Types in the date November 5th, 1955) "Yes, of course, November 5th, 1955. (Laughs)"

Susan: "What? What happened on that day?"

Doc: "That was the day I invented time travel."

Mary: "Really?"

Doc: "Yes. I remember it vividly. I was standing on the edge of my toilet, hanging a clock, the porcelain was wet, I slipped, hit my head on the sink, and when I came to, I had a revelation. A vision. A picture in my head. A picture of this." (Points at box with wires shaped into a Y) "This is what makes time travel possible. The flux capacitor."

Johnny: "Flux capacitor?"

Doc: "Yes, it's taken me 30 years, and my entire family fortune to realize the vision of that day… My God, has it been that long?"

Then he and Johnny get out of the Delorean, Johnny shuts the door behind him, and Doc says,

Doc: "Things have certainly changed around here. I remember when this was all farmland as far as the eye can see. Old Man Peabody owned all of this. He had this crazy idea about breeding pine trees."

Johnny: "You know, uh, this is some heavy stuff here, Doc. This is great. By the way, does it run on regular unleaded gasoline?"

Doc: "Unfortunately, no. It requires something with a little more kick. Plutonium."

Johnny: "Wh- Plutonium?"

Susan: "You mean that this car is nuclear?"

Doc: "Hey, hey, Johnny, keep rolling, keep rolling there. No no no no, this car is electrical, but I need a nuclear reaction to generate the 1.21 gigawatts of electricity I need."

Mary: "But Doc, you don't just walk into a store, and buy plutonium. Did… did you rip that off?"

Doc: "(Inhales sharply) Of course. From a group of Libyan nationalists. They wanted me to build them a bomb. So I took their plutonium and gave them a bomb casing full of used pinball machine parts. Come on! Let's get you all a radiation suit. We'll have to prepare to reload."

A few minutes later, Doc and the teens were all suited up in radiation suits, and Doc placed a plutonium pellet inside the Delorean while Johnny was filming the whole thing. After Doc finished, he took off his hat, and said,

Doc: "It's safe now. Everything's lead-lined. Don't you lose those tapes now. I need that as a record. Whoop! Almost forgot my luggage. Who knows if they've got cotton underwear in the future? I'm allergic to all synthetics."

Susan: "The future. That's where you're going?"

Doc: "That's right. 25 years in the future. I always dreamed of seeing the future. Looking beyond my years. Seeing the progress of mankind."

Mary: "Why not."

Doc: "I'll also be able to see who wins the next 25 World Series."

Johnny: "Doc? Uh, look us up when you get there."

Doc: "Indeed I will, Johnny. Roll em." (Opens the Delorean) "Ahem! I, Dr. Emmett Brown, am about to embark a historic journey… What am I thinking? Ha ha, I almost forgot to bring extra plutonium. How do I expect to get back? One pellet, one trip. I must be out of my mind."

Einstein started barking at them from inside the truck, and Doc said,

Doc: "What is it, Einy?"

Then Einstein looked the entrance to the parking lot, Doc looked there as well, and saw a van coming. Then he took a few steps toward the teens while looking at the van and says,

Doc: "Oh, my god. They found me. I don't know how, but they found me. Run for it, kids!"

Johnny: "What? Who?"

Mary: "Who found you?"

Doc: "What do you think? The Libyans!"

Then they turned around and saw a van coming straight at them, a Libyan came out through the sunroof with a machine gun in his hand, and Johnny shouts,

Johnny: "Whoa, didn't see that coming!"

Then Johnny ducked behind the Delorean, Susan and Mary ran inside the truck while the Libyan was shooting at them.

Doc: "I'll draw their fire!"

Doc took out a revolver and tried to shoot them, but there was no ammo in it, he tried to run away, and Johnny said,

Johnny: "Doc, hold on!"

Then the van stopped right in front of Doc, and the Libyan had him at gun-point. Doc dropped the gun, but then the Libyan shot him down as the teens watched in horror.

Johnny: "NOO! DOC!"

Then the Libyan pointed his gun at Johnny, and his sisters shouted,

Mary and Susan: "Johnny, move!"

Johnny moved to the front of the truck right before he got shot, then he went to the other side of the truck, but then the van stopped right in front of him. Johnny braced for the bullets to hit him, but the gun was out of ammo. Johnny saw this as an opportunity to escape. He tossed himself into the Delorean, and was about to shut the door, but then he sees Doc's dead body at the back of the truck, and Mary and Susan were pleading Johnny to get in the truck.

Mary: "Johnny, come on, get in here!"

Susan: "Johnny, it's too late! Get inside, now!"

But Johnny had already slammed the door shut, started the engine, and tried to outrun the Libyans while they were still shooting at him. When Johnny was switching gears, he didn't realize it, but he had accidentally turned on the time circuits. After a while, Johnny looked at the rearview mirror, and saw the Libyan taking out an RPG was getting ready to fire.

Johnny: "Didn't see that coming either! All right, let's see if you dorks can do 90." (Switches gears)

Johnny started driving as fast as he could, and was about ram into a newspaper stand, but then a bunch of lights were flashing in front of him, and he was suddenly in the middle of a farmland. He runs over a scarecrow, and it got stuck on the front of the car.

Johnny: "Aahhh!"

He turns to the left, the scarecrow sled off, and Johnny saw he was heading straight into a barn.

Johnny: "Waaahhhh!"

His radiation hat flipped itself on to his head just as he crashed inside the farm. Then, the residents of the barn had opened the door to the barn, and saw the Delorean.

Old lady: "What is it? What is it, pa?"

Old man: "Looks like an airplane… without wings."

Little boy: "That ain't no airplane, look!"

The boy gave a comic book to his dad titled, "Tales from Space," and the ship and alien looked like the Delorean, and Johnny's radiation suit. When Johnny opened the door and got out, the whole family freaked out, and ran away.

Johnny: "Wait, hold on, listen-" (Trips over pile of hay) "Whoa!" (Slides hat up)

He stepped out of the barn and said,

Johnny: "Hello? Hey, uh, sorry about what I did to your barn, I just-"

Then he heard a shotgun blast, and nearly got shot. He tripped back inside, and the old man with a shotgun and little boy run to the barn saying,

Little boy: "It's already mutated into human form, shoot it!"

Johnny slammed the door shut, the old man fires again, and shouts,

Old man: "Take that, you mutated son of a bitch!"

Suddenly, Johnny drives the Delorean out of the barn, and heads for the road, but since his hat got in his way, he accidentally ran over a pine tree.

Old man: "My Pine! Why you-!"

He shoots at the Delorean, but he ends up blowing his own mailbox, which had the name Peabody on it.

Old man: "You space bastard! You killed my Pine!"

Johnny Drives through a gate, and starts driving on the street.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3: Stranded in 1955

**A/N This is a story I came up with while watching Back to the Future & Johnny Test. This story is about Johnny Test living in the year 1985 in Porkbelly with his family at the age of 17. Be sure to let me know what you think about this crossover. I do not own Johnny Test or Back to the Future.**

Chapter 3: Stranded in 1955

Johnny: "All right, come on, get a grip on yourself, Test. This is all a dream. Yeah, that's it. Just a very, intense, and totally outta whack dream."

Then Johnny noticed something familiar on the road, and immediately stepped on the brakes. He stepped out of the Delorean, took off his hat, and he saw the exact same entrance to his neighborhood, except that there was no neighborhood within miles. Then he sees a car coming, waves at it, and it stopped near him when he says,

Johnny: "Hey! Hey, listen. Can you help me out? I-"

But then the passenger panicked and told the driver to keep going, and when they left him, he says,

Johnny: "Nice talking to you too."

Then he went back inside the Delorean, and noticed that the dates on the dashboard suddenly went off, and said,

Johnny: "Man, this is nuts. First terrorists come around shooting at me, my sisters and Doc, and now this. Could this get any worse?"

Johnny tried to start the engine again, but he couldn't.

Johnny: "(Groans) I had to ask…"

Then an alarm goes off, he turns around and sees the word, "EMPTY" flashing on the gauge labeled, "PLUTONIUM CHAMBER." Then he gets his headphones, and music player out of his pockets, takes off his radiation suit, and leaves them in the Delorean, along with Doc's video camera. He pushes the Delorean behind a billboard, and begins walking down the road to Porkbelly, which was two miles away, according to the sign he walked by. A few minutes later, Johnny had made to the town square, and began looking around at the signs. He starts walking backwards on the road, where a car nearly hits him. He gets off the road saying,

Johnny: "Whoa, sorry!"

Then he walks into the middle of the court yard while looking around, but then he hears bells chiming from the clock tower, which he thought it had stop working for more than 30 years. He walks to a sign that says, "Welcome to Porkbelly. A Nice Place to Live. PLEASE DRIVE CAREFULLY." Then he sees a car going around making announcements to re-elect Mayor Red Thomas, which he thought it was supposed to be for Mayor Goldie Wilson. Then Johnny sees a guy throwing some newspaper away in a trash can. Johnny takes it out to see what today's date was, and it said, "Saturday, November 5th, 1955."

Johnny: "You've gotta be kidding me! Where are two genius sisters and the doc when you need em?"

Then Johnny spots a telephone sign inside a restaurant called, "Lou's Café." He rushed inside it, looked around for a bit, then a guy that works behind the counter, named Lou, says,

Lou: "Hey kid, you from the power plant, or something?"

Johnny: "Huh?"

Lou: "What's with the hazard mark on your shirt?"

Johnny: "Oh, um… uh… I just wanna use the phone."

Lou: "Yeah, it's in the back."

Then Johnny went to use the phone, and called Doc's residence, but no answer. Then he torn out a page from the phone book that had Doc's number and address on it and went back to Lou about the address.

Johnny: "Hey, can you tell me where I can find-"

Lou: "Are you gonna order something, kid?"

Johnny: "Oh, right uh, gimme a tab." (Sits near counter)

Lou: "A tab? I can't give you a tab unless you order something."

Johnny: "All right, then give me some Red Gush."

Lou: "Red Gush? What, is that something you guys at the power plant like? You gotta order what's on the menu, kid."

Johnny: "Uh, okay, then just give me something with sugar in it, okay?"

Lou: "Something with sugar."

He poured Johnny a drink that had sugar in it, and then Johnny puts hand behind his neck while having his head tilted, while a teen sitting next to him, wearing a beige sweater, green vest, and brown pants, was doing the same thing. Then they hear someone at the door shouted, "Hey, Test." They both turned around, and saw Biff as a teenager wearing red polo shirt and blue jeans, along with three other guys behind him. One was wearing fingerless gloves, another was wearing 3D glasses, and the other was wearing a leather jacket.

Biff: "What do you think you're doing?"

Johnny: "Biff?"

Biff: "Hey, I'm talking to you, Test, you English bug."

Biff and three of his guys walked to the teen next to Johnny, and Johnny began to realize that it was his dad, as a teenager.

Hubert: "Oh, hey Biff, hey guys. How are you doing?"

Biff: "Have you got my homework finished, Test?"

Hubert: "Well, actually no, but I figured since that it wasn't due till Monday, I'd-"

Biff: (Knocking on Hubert's head) "Hello? Hello? Anybody home? Huh? Hey, think Test, think. I gotta have time to recopy it. Do you realize what will happen if I hand in my homework in _your_ handwriting? I'll get kicked outta school. You wouldn't want that to happen, would you?… WOULD YOU?"

Hubert: "Uh, no, of course not. I wouldn't want that."

Biff: "That's better." (Looks at Johnny) "What are you looking at, butthead?"

Guy with gloves: "Hey, get a load of this guy's hair. Dork thinks he's a forest fire. (Laughs)"

Biff: "Yeah, so how about that homework, Test?"

Hubert: "Uh, okay, Biff. I'll uh, I'll have it finished by tonight, and bring it over to you first thing in the morning."

Biff: "Yeah, not too early. I sleep in on Sundays. Oh, Test, your shoes untied!"

As soon as Hubert looked down to see his shoes, Biff slapped him in the face.

Hubert: "Oh, ha."

Biff: "Don't be so gullible, Test. I don't wanna see you in here again." (Leaves Café)

Hubert: "Okay, all right, bye-bye."

After they left, and seeing what he just saw, Johnny took a closer at Hubert's face, and he knew without a doubt that the teen sitting next to him was indeed his dad as a teenager.

Hubert: "What? What do ya want? Why do you keep staring at me?"

Johnny: "You're Hubert Test."

Hubert: "Yeah, so who are you?"

Then a younger looking Goldie Wilson walks up to them and says,

Goldie: "Say, what do you let those boys push you around like that for?"

Hubert: "Well, what do you want? They're bigger than me."

Goldie: "Stand tall, boy! Have some respect for yourself! Don't you know that if you let people walk all over you now, they'll be walking over you for the rest of your life. Look at me, you think I'm gonna spend the rest of my life in this slop house?"

Lou: (Walks by) "Watch it, Goldie!"

After he said that, Johnny immediately recognized who Goldie was, the future mayor of Porkbelly.

Goldie: "No sir! I'm gonna make something of myself. I'm going to night school. And one day, I'm gonna be somebody."

Johnny: "Yeah, that's right! He's gonna be mayor!"

Goldie: "Yeah, I'm- …Mayor. Now that's a good idea. I could run for mayor."

Lou: (Walks by with broom) "You, a mayor? Heh, that'll be the day."

Goldie: "You wait and see, Mr. Carruthers. I will be mayor. I'll be the most powerful man in Porkbelly, and I'm gonna clean up this town!"

Lou: "Good. You can start by sweeping the floor." (Gives Goldie the broom, walks away)

Goldie: "Hm… Mayor Goldie Wilson. Like the sound of that."

Goldie takes the bowl next to Johnny, and Johnny was about to take a sip of his drink, but then he realizes that Hubert had walked out when he wasn't looking.

Johnny: "What the- Where's-?"

Then he sees Hubert riding away on a bicycle while ringing the bell on it.

Johnny: "Aw, for the love of…" (Exit's café) "Hey, Dad! Hugh! Hey, you on the bike!"

A few minutes later, Johnny had tracked down Hubert's bike in a neighborhood, next to a tree. He looks up, and sees his teen dad on the tree, looking through a pair of binoculars. Johnny looked to see what he was looking at, and it turned out to be a half-naked lady in her room.

Johnny: "Our dad is a peeping tom!"

But then Hubert slips off the tree, and lands on the road where a car was about to hit him.

Johnny: "Dad, look out!"

Johnny pushed Hubert out of the way, but he ended up getting run over instead, and then he fell over, banged the back of his head on the road, and said,

Johnny: "Ow, didn't see that coming… (Groans)"

Johnny was unconscious on the road, the driver gets out, and Hubert got up from where Johnny pushed him to.

Man: "Hey, wait- Wait a minute, who are you?"

Hubert got on his bike, and rode off on it.

Man: "Stella! Another of these damn kids jumped in front of my car! Come on out here! Help me take him in the house!"

A few hours later, it was nighttime, Johnny had woken up in a bed, and saw a shadowy figure in the room, which he believed to be his mom.

Johnny: "Mom? Is that you? (Groans)"

Lila: "There, there, now. Just relax. You've been asleep for almost nine hours now." (Wipes rag on Johnny's head)

Johnny: "Aw man, I had a crazy nightmare like you wouldn't believe. I dreamed I went back in time all by myself. It was terrible."

Lila: "Well, you're safe and sound now. Back in good ol' 1955."

Johnny: "1955?"

Lila turned on the lights, sat on the bed beside Johnny, while he immediately sat up, and saw his mom as a teenager, wearing a pink dress and green jacket.

Johnny: "You're my mo- You're my mo-"

Lila: "My name is Lillian." (Takes off jacket) "Lillian Baines, but everyone calls me Lila."

Johnny: "Well, yeah but you're, uh… You're so… young!"

Lila: "Just relax, okay? You have a big bruise on your head."

Johnny was about to get out of bed, but then he notices that his pants were missing.

Johnny: "Ahh! Where are my pants?"

Lila: "Over there… On my hope chest, along with your jacket. So what's your name?"

Johnny: "Well its J- Uh… it's uh, uh… Alvin Stardust. Yeah, that's it."

Lila: "Oh, So then I guess people call you Al, right?"

Johnny: "No, actually, people… call me Johnny."

Lila: "Oh. Pleased to meet you, Alvin- Johnny…" (Sits beside Johnny) "Stardust… Do you mind if I sit here?"

Johnny: "Uh, no, nope, not at all, it's fine, heh."

Lila: "That's a big bruise you have there."

Johnny: "Ahh! Whaah!" (Falls off bed)

Lady: "Lillian, are you up there?"

Lila: "Oh, my god, it's my mother! Quick, put your pants back on!"

Lila tossed Johnny his pants and jacket, and left the room. Johnny tries putting on his pants, but trips in the process. A minute later, Johnny was fully dressed, and was walking downstairs with Lila and her mother, Stella.

Stella: "So, tell me, Johnny. How long have you worked in a power plant?"

Johnny: "What?"

Stella: "Well, I guessed you work there, seeing as how you have that hazard mark on your shirt."

Johnny: "Uh, I actually work in a lab as a, uh, test subject."

Lila: "Oh my, that sounds dangerous."

Johnny: "Nah, it's something you get use to."

Stella: "Sam, here's the young man you hit with your car. He's all right. Thank God."

Sam got up from the back of the TV he was trying to fix, and said,

Sam: "What were you doing in the middle of the street?"

Stella: "Ah, don't pay attention to him. He's in one of his moods. Quit fiddling with that thing, and come in here to dinner. Now, Johnny, I see you already know Lillian. This is Milton, this is Sally, that's Toby, and over there in the playpen is little baby Joey."

Johnny: (Kneels near playpen) "So you're our Uncle Joey, huh? You better get use to these bars, kid."

Stella: "Yes, Joey just _loves_ being in his playpen. He cries whenever we try to take him out, so we just leave him in there all the time."

Johnny: (Stands up) "I can only imagine why."

Stella: "Well, Johnny, I hope you like meat loaf."

Johnny: "Like it? I eat it every day, ha ha. But, listen, I really oughta-" (Trips on to chair)

Lila: "Sit here, Johnny."

Stella: "Sam, stop fiddling with that thing, and come in here and your dinner!"

Sam rolls the TV near the dining table and says,

Sam: "Oh, ho, ho! Look at it roll! Now we can watch Jackie Gleason while we eat."

Johnny noticed that his teen mom had kept staring at him, which made him feel nervous.

Lila: "It's our first television set. Dad just picked it up today. Do you have one?"

Johnny: "Well, yeah, actually, we have… three of em."

Milton: "Wow! You must be rich.

Stella: "Oh, honey, he's teasing you. No one owns more than one television set."

Johnny Looks at the TV, and notices that it one of the episodes that he saw with his family one day.

Johnny: "Hey, I've seen this one before. Oh ho man, this one's a classic. It's where Ralph dresses up like a man from space."

Milton: "What do you mean you've seen this? It's brand new."

Johnny: "Really? Well, I saw it on a… rerun."

Milton: "What's a rerun?"

Johnny: "Trust me, you'll find out."

Stella: "You know, Johnny, you look so familiar to me. Do I know your mother?"

Johnny: "Uh, I think so, in more ways than one."

Stella: "Then I wanna give her a call. I don't want her to worry about you."

Johnny: "You can't. I mean, well, uh, there's no one at home… yet."

Stella: "Oh."

Johnny takes out the page of the phone book he got from the café, and asks,

Johnny: "By the way, can you tell me where I can find Riverside Drive?"

Sam: "It's on the other end of town. A block past Maple. East end of town."

Johnny: "East end of town… right, got it."

Lila: "Mother? With Johnny's parents out of town, don't you think he oughta spend the night here? I mean, after all, Dad almost killed him with his car."

Stella: "That's true, Johnny. I think you should spend the night. I think you're our responsibility."

Johnny: "Oh, gee, I don't know."

Lila: "And he can sleep in my room."

Lila grabs on to Johnny's leg, which made him immediately stand up from the table, and said,

Johnny: "I GOTTA GO! Uh, I gotta go. Thanks very much. It was awesome. You were all great. See you all later." (Leaves house) "…Much later."

Stella: "He's a very strange young man."

Sam: "He's an idiot. Comes from a laboratory as a test subject. His parents are probably idiots too. Lillian, you ever have kids like that, I'll disown you."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Chapter 4: Future Boy meets 1955 Doc

**A/N This is a story I came up with while watching Back to the Future & Johnny Test. This story is about Johnny Test living in the year 1985 in Porkbelly with his family at the age of 17. Be sure to let me know what you think about this crossover. I do not own Johnny Test or Back to the Future. By the way, Alvin Stardust is an English pop star and actor born in 1942. I decided to use this name to make this story bit more unique.**

Chapter 4: Future Flame-headed Boy meets 1955 Doc

Johnny was walking down the sidewalk when he finally found Doc's garage, and his mansion that was right beside it. Johnny went to the front door, knocked on it, and walked away from it, and then he saw someone open the door by a crack, and then closed it. Johnny went to knock on the door again, but then a younger looking Doc Brown had opened the door with a strange looking helmet, and bandage on his head.

Johnny: "Doc?"

Doc: "Don't say a word."

Doc drags Johnny inside, closes the door and takes a suction dart off of his puppy, Copernicus.

Doc: "I don't want to know your name, I don't want to know anything about you."

Johnny: "Doc! Wait, listen, I-"

Doc: "Don't tell me anything!"

Johnny: "Doc, you gotta help me, I-"

Doc: "Quiet!" (Sticks suction dart on Johnny's head) "I'm gonna read your thoughts. Let's see now. You've come here from a great distance?"

Johnny: "That's right, I-"

Doc: "Don't tell me! You want me to buy a subscription to 'The Saturday Evening Post'?"

Johnny: "Wha- No! I-"

Doc: "Not a word, not a word! Not a word now. Quiet. Uh… donations. You want me to make a donation… to a laboratory in an institution of technology."

Johnny: "Doc…" (Takes suction dart off head) "I'm from the future. I came here in a time machine that _you_ invented. Now, I need your help so I can get back to the year, 1985."

Doc: "By God…" (Grabs Johnny's jacket collar) "Do you know what this means?"

Johnny: "Uh…"

Doc: "It means that this damn thing doesn't work at all!" (Takes off helmet)

Johnny: "Doc, you gotta help me out here. You're the only one who knows how your time machine works."

Doc: "Time machine? I haven't invented any time machine."

Johnny: "All right, then I'll prove it to you that I'm from the future." (Takes out wallet) "Here's my driver's license, it expires on 1987. Look at my birthday for crying out loud, I haven't even been born yet!" (Takes out a picture) "Here's a picture of both my genius twin sisters, and me. The one with the moon is Mary, and the one with the star is Susan. They both love science as much as you do, Doc. We always spend so much time with you."

Doc takes the picture from Johnny and notices that a bit of Mary's hair is cut off from the picture.

Doc: "Pretty mediocre photographic fakery. They cut off your sister's hair." (Drops picture on table)

Johnny: "What? (Groans, takes picture back) Doc, I'm telling you the truth. You gotta believe me!"

Doc: "Then tell me, future flame-headed boy, ha, who's President of the United States in 1985?"

Johnny: "Uh, Ronald Reagan."

Doc: "Ronald Reagan? The actor? Ha!" (Takes four rolled up blueprints) "Then who's Vice President? Jerry Lewis?"

Then Doc runs of his mansion to his garage while Johnny chases after him saying,

Doc: "I suppose Jane Wyman is the First Lady!"

Johnny: "Doc, get back here!"

Doc: "And Jack Benny is secretary of the Treasury!" (Opens door to garage, enters garage)

Johnny: "Doc, would you just listen to me for a minute?"

Doc: "I've had enough of practical jokes for one evening. Good night, future flame-headed boy!" (Slams door)

Johnny: "No, Doc, you gotta listen to me! Uh, the bruise! The bruise on your head! I know all about it, Doc. You told us the whole story. You were standing on your toilet, trying to hang a clock, but then you fell, and you hit your on the sink, and that's when you came up with the idea for the flux capacitor, which is what makes time travel possible."

Then Doc opens the door, and looks at Johnny in a very shocked way, because he had never told anyone about the flux capacitor, or even how he came up with it. A few minutes later, Johnny was in Doc's car as they were driving to where Johnny hid the Delorean. Then they got out of the car, and Johnny says,

Johnny: "I think the starter is busted or something. It won't work. So I hid it, right… here."

Then Johnny removes the branches that was covering it, and Doc takes out a piece of paper from his coat pocket, and says,

Doc: "After I fell off my toilet, I drew this."

Johnny holds up the flashlight to see what Doc wrote, and it was a sketch drawing of the flux capacitor.

Johnny: "That's it. That's the flux capacitor."

Then Johnny opens the door to the passenger seat, turns on the flux capacitor, and Doc was incredibly stunned to see that his vision was real right before his eyes. He kneels near it, and says,

Doc: "It works! Ha haaa, ha ha ha, IT WORKS!" (Grabs Johnny's jacket collar) "I finally invent something that works!"

Johnny: "Yeah, it works. Otherwise, I wouldn't be here if it didn't."

Doc: "Yes, and that's the problem. Somehow, we've gotta sneak this back to my laboratory. We've gotta get you home!"

A few minutes later, they managed to sneak the Delorean inside Doc's garage, which is also his lab, and Johnny was setting up the video camera so that it can show the whole video Johnny recorded on a TV in the lab.

Johnny: "Okay, Doc, it's ready."

Johnny plays the tape, and Doc starts watching himself as an old man.

Doc: "Why that's me. Look at me, I'm an old man! Thank god, I still got my hair. What is this thing that I'm wearing?"

Johnny: "Oh, that's a radiation suit." (Fast-forwards the tape)

Doc: "Radiation suit? Of course. Because of all the fallout from the atomic wars. This… is truly amazing. A portable television studio. No wonder your president has to be an actor. He's got to look good on television."

Johnny: "Whoa, this is it. This is the solution to our problem." (Plays the tape)

Doc (On tape): "No no no no, this car's electrical. But I need a nuclear reaction to generate the 1.21 gigawatts of electricity I need."

Doc: "What did I just say?"

Johnny: "Say wha?"

Doc: "Exactly, what did I say? Play it back."

Johnny: "Man, you'd think you knew what you were saying, Doc." (Rewinds the tape)

Doc (On tape): "…this car's electrical. But I need a nuclear reaction to generate the 1.21 gigawatts-"

Doc: "1.21 GIGAWATTS!" (Walks backwards) "1.21 gigawatts!" (Runs away) "Great Scott!" (Leaves lab)

Johnny: "Doc, wait! What the hell is a gigawatt?"

Doc was in the living room of his mansion, sitting on a chair, talking to a picture of Thomas Edison saying,

Doc: "How could I have been so careless? 1.21 gigawatts!" (Grabs picture) "Tom, how am I gonna generate that kind of power? It can't be done, can it?"

Johnny comes into the room saying,

Johnny: "Doc, what's the big deal? All we need is some plutonium."

Doc: "Oh, I'm sure that in 1985, Plutonium is available in every corner drugstore." (Puts picture above fireplace) "But in 1955, it's a little hard to come by." (Grabs Johnny's shoulders) "Johnny, I'm sorry, but I'm afraid you're stuck here!" (Sits in chair)

Johnny: "What? No, Doc, I can't be stuck here. I got a life in 1985! I got friends there, my whole family is there, and I got a girlfriend."

Doc: "Is she pretty?"

Johnny: "What? Well, yeah, and, she's awesome. We use to drive each other crazy, but, now we're just crazy for each other."

Johnny takes the flyer he got from 1985 that has the phone number and message to Johnny written by Sissy on the back and shows it to Doc.

Johnny: "Look what she wrote on this. That says it all. Doc, you're my only hope."

Doc: "Johnny, I'm sorry. But the only power source capable of generating 1.21 gigawatts of electricity is a bolt of lightning."

Johnny: "What did you say?"

Doc: "A bolt of lightning. Unfortunately, you never know when or where it's ever gonna strike."

Johnny looked at the front of the flyer, and he realized that it shows when and where a bolt of lightning will strike. He shows the flyer to Doc and says,

Johnny: "We do now."

Doc takes the flyer from him reads it, and says,

Doc: "This is it! _This_ is the answer. It says here, that a bolt of lightning is gonna strike the clock tower at precisely 10:04 PM, next Saturday night! If we could somehow, harness this lightning, channel it, into the flux capacitor, it just might work. Next Saturday night, we're sending you back to the future!"

Johnny: "All right, cool, Saturday's fine with me. I can spend a week in 1955. I can hang out, you can show me around, and-"

Doc: "No, Johnny, listen very carefully to me, that is completely out of the question. You must not leave this house! You must not see anybody, or talk to anybody. Anything you do could have serious repercussions on future events! Do you understand?"

Johnny: "Uh, yyyeah, okay, no problem." (Sheepish chuckle)

Doc: "Johnny… have you interacted with anybody else today, besides me?"

Johnny: "I… well I, might've, sort of, bump into my Mom and Dad."

Doc: "Great Scott! Let me see that photograph again of your sisters."

Johnny takes out the picture of him and his sisters again, gives it to Doc, and he holds it up to a lamp, and says,

Doc: "Just as I thought. This proves my theory, take a look at Mary!"

Johnny: "Whoa, her head's gone. It's like it's been erased or something."

Doc: "Erased from existence."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Chapter 5: Operation Matchmaker

**A/N This is a story I came up with while watching Back to the Future & Johnny Test. This story is about Johnny Test living in the year 1985 in Porkbelly with his family at the age of 17. Be sure to let me know what you think about this crossover. I do not own Johnny Test or Back to the Future.**

Chapter 5: Operation Matchmaker

Two days later, Johnny and Doc were at the high school grounds. Johnny was wearing a white T-shirt, red school jacket, and brown pants, while Doc was wearing a hat, a red shirt, white jacket, and gray dress pants.

Johnny: "(Whistles) Man, they really cleaned up this place. It looks totally brand new."

Doc: "Now remember, according to my theory, you interfered with your parents' first meeting. If they don't meet, they won't fall in love, they won't get married and they won't have kids. That's why your sisters are disappearing from the photograph. Since Mary's the oldest, she'll be the first to go, then Susan will follow, and unless you repair the damage, you'll be next."

Johnny: "And that's bad, right?"

Doc: "Yes, most definitely."

They got inside the school, and the hallways were filled with many students trying to get to their lockers and classes.

Doc: "Which one's your pop?"

Johnny: (Points at Hubert) "That's him."

Hubert was walking down the hall with notebooks in his hand while there were students repeatedly kicking his rear end without realizing that he had a "KICK ME" sign on his back.

Hubert: "Okay. Okay, you guys. Ha, ha, ha, ha, you're all being real mature."

Doc: "Maybe you were adopted."

Johnny: "Nope, that's definitely him."

Hubert: "Okay, real mature guys." (Drops notebooks) "Okay, pick up my notebooks."

Then Mr. Strickland walked up to Hubert in the middle of the scuffle, and Johnny says,

Johnny: "Hey, that's Strickland. Man, did that guy _ever _have any hair?"

Mr. Strickland: "Shape up, man." (Takes paper off Hubert's back) "You're a slacker. Do you wanna be a slacker for the rest of your life?" (Walks away)

Hubert: "No."

Doc: "What did your mother ever see in that kid?"

Johnny: "I don't know, Doc. I guess she felt sorry for him because Grandpa hit him with his car… except that he hit _me_ with the car." (Smacks self on forehead) "Darn it!"

Doc: "That's the "Florence Nightingale effect." It happens in hospitals when nurses fall in love with their patients." (Pats Johnny on the back) "Go to it, kid."

Johnny walks to his teen dad, and helps pick up one of his books, and says,

Johnny: "Hey, Hugh, buddy." (Stands up with Hubert) "I have been looking everywhere for you. You remember me, the guy who saved your life the other day?"

Hubert: "Oh, yeah. Thanks for that."

Johnny: "No prob. Hey, there's someone I'd like you to meet."

Johnny walk's over to Lila's locker with Hubert while Doc continued to watch Johnny play matchmaker. When they got to her locker, they were standing right behind her, and Johnny says,

Johnny: "Um, Lila?"

Lila: (Turns around, leans against locker) "Alvin!"

Johnny: "Uh, yeah, anyway, I'd like you to meet my good friend, Hubert Test."

Hubert: "Uh, hi, heh." (Puts hand on top of locker near Lila) "It's a real pleasure to meet you."

Lila: (Walks to Johnny) "How's your head?"

Johnny: "Uh, it's fine, really."

Lila: "I've been so worried about you ever since you ran off the other night. Are you okay?"

Then Hubert walks away, the bell rings, and then Lila, her friends, and the rest of the students went to their classes. When the hallway was completely deserted, Johnny says,

Johnny: "Doc, she didn't even look at him."

Doc: "This is more serious than I thought. Apparently, your mother is amorously infatuated with you, instead of your father."

Johnny: "Huh? Whoa, hold on, Doc. Are you actually saying that my own mom… has fallen in love with me?"

Doc: "Precisely."

Johnny: "Oh, didn't see that coming."

Doc: "The only way we're gonna get those two to successfully mate is if they are alone together. So you've gotta get your mother and father to interact, in some sort of social… (Sighs)"

Johnny: "What, you mean like a date?"

Doc: "Right!"

Johnny: "All right, well, what kind of date? I mean, what do kids do in the 50s?"

Doc: "They're your parents, you must know them. What are their common interests? What do they like to do together?"

Johnny: "I… I don't know. I never asked."

Then Doc sees a poster on the wall and says,

Doc: "Look! There's a rhythmic ceremonial ritual coming up."

Johnny: "That's it! The "Enchantment Under the Sea" Dance! They're supposed to go there. It's where they kiss for the first time."

Doc: "All right, kid. You stick to your father like glue, and you make sure he takes her to that dance!"

An hour later, it was lunchtime at the school, Doc had already left, and Johnny sat in the lunch table with Hubert while he was writing in his notebook.

Johnny: "Hugh, buddy. Remember that girl I introduced you to? Lila?"

Johnny looks at Lila who was sitting at a table behind him for a few seconds, and then looks at Hubert's notebook and asks,

Johnny: "What are you writing there?"

Hubert: "Uh… nothing special, just, stories. Science fiction stories about visitors coming down to Earth from other planets."

Johnny: "Wow, I didn't know you did anything _that_ creative. Hey, let me see."

Hubert: "Oh-ho ho, no, no, no, no. I- I'd never let just anyone read my stories."

Johnny: "What? Why not?"

Hubert: "Well, what if they didn't like them? What if they told me I was no good? I guess that would be pretty hard for someone like you to understand."

Johnny: "Uh, no, not at all. I know exactly how you feel. So anyway, about Lila. She really likes you. She actually told me to tell you that she wants you to ask her to go to the Enchantment Under the Sea dance with you."

Hubert: "Really?"

Johnny: "Yup, and all you gotta do is walk up to her, and ask her straight out."

Hubert: "What? You mean, right here and now, here in the cafeteria? But what if she says no? I just don't think I can take that kind of rejection. Besides, I think she'd rather go with somebody else."

Johnny: "What do you mean? Who do you think she'd rather go with instead of you?"

Hubert: (Points at Lila's table) "Biff."

Johnny: "Say wha?" (Turns around)

Johnny saw Biff was harassing Lila, and stands up from the table in anger.

Biff: "You know want it, you know want to give it to me."

Lila: "Shut your filthy mouth!" (Slaps Biff) "I'm not that kind of girl."

Then Biff's guys said "Ooh", and Biff just kept on harassing Lila.

Biff: "Maybe you are, and you just don't know it yet."

Lila: "Get your meat hooks off of me!"

Johnny: "You heard her." (Grabs Biff, pulls him up from table) "Get your meat hooks, off, of… her… please."

Johnny than realized that he was at a size disadvantage with Biff.

Biff: "So, what's it to you, butthead?" (Shoves Johnny) "You know, you been looking for a-"

Johnny shoves Biff, and they were about to engage in a fist fight, until they noticed that Mr. Strickland was watching them. Biff does a false smile, pats Johnny on the shoulder, and says,

Biff: "Well, since you're new here, I'm gonna cut you break, today. So why don't you make like a tree, and get outta here."

After that, Biff and his guys left the cafeteria, and Johnny knew that Biff may talk a big game, but he wasn't all that bright, since the expression was actually, "Make like a tree, and leave." Then Johnny turns around, and notices that Hubert had left while he wasn't looking once again.

Johnny: "Oh, really?"

A few minutes later, Johnny followed Hubert near to where he lives.

Johnny: "Hubert!"

Hubert: "Why on earth do you keep following me?"

He tried running away, but Johnny caught up with him.

Johnny: "Look, Hugh, I'm telling you, if you don't ask Lila to the dance, you'll regret it for the rest of your life!"

Hubert: "But I can't go to the dance! I'll miss my favorite program if I do; "Science Fiction Theater.""

Johnny: "But, Hugh, Lila wants to go with you. Just give her a chance."

Hubert: "Look, I'm just not ready to ask Lila to the dance, okay? And not you or anyone else on this planet is gonna make me change my mind!"

Then Hubert went inside his house, and Johnny took out the picture of him and his sisters, and saw that half of Mary was gone, and Susan only had half of her head left, and then Johnny says,

Johnny: "Hmm, no one on this planet, huh?"

A few hours later, it was midnight, and Johnny had snuck into Hubert's bedroom while wearing the radiation suit he was wearing when he first came to 1955. He got on Hubert's bed while he was sleeping on it, puts headphones on his ears, puts in a tape in his music player, turned the volume to max, pressed play, and Hubert immediately woke up while holding his ears because of the loud noises he was suddenly hearing, then he sees a mysterious figure in a yellow suit with a small box in his hand. He lets go of the button, which made the noise stop, and then Hubert says,

Hubert: "Uh… who- who are you?"

But then he holds down the button again for a few more seconds, and made the noise off in his ears again. He lets go of the button again, and says,

Johnny: "Silence, earthling! My name is Dark Vegan. I am an extraterrestrial, from the planet Vegandon."

A few hours later, it was already after school, and Hubert manages to find Johnny across the street, near "Lou's Café", trying to open a bottle of soda.

Hubert: "Johnny!" (Runs across the street to Johnny) "Johnny, thank goodness I found you."

Johnny: "Hey, Hugh. You weren't at school. Where have you been all day?"

Hubert: "I overslept. Look, Johnny, I need your help. I have to ask Lila out, but I don't know how to do it."

Johnny: "All right, well, keep your pants on. She's inside the Café. (Grunts) Ah, man. Is there a way to even open this thing?"

Hubert takes the bottle from Johnny, and uses a bottle opener next to him to open it, and gives back to Johnny. Then they walk down to the Café as Johnny says,

Johnny: "So what made you change your mind, Hugh? I thought you said that not me or anyone else on this planet could?"

Hubert: "Yeah, well, last night, Dark Vegan came down from Planet Vegandon, and told me that if I didn't ask out Lila, than he would destroy me!"

Johnny: "Yeah, well, let's just keep all that "Vegandon" stuff just between us, okay?"

Hubert: "Oh, yeah. Yeah."

Then they were both looking at the window where Lila was sitting, and Johnny says,

Johnny: "All right, there she is, Hugh. Now, just go in there, and ask her out."

Hubert: "Okay, but, I don't know what to say to her."

Johnny: "Just say anything, Hugh. Say whatever's natural, the first thing that comes to your mind when you look at her."

Hubert: "All right, uh… D'oh, nothing's coming to my mind!"

Johnny: (Groans, smacks self on forehead) "Jesus, Hugh, It's a wonder we were even born."

Hubert: "What? What was that?"

Johnny: "Nothing, never mind. Look, just tell that, destiny brought you together, and she's the most beautiful girl you've ever seen in the world. Girls like that sort of stuff." (Sees Hubert writing in notepad) "Um, what are you doing?"

Hubert: "I'm writing this down, this is good stuff."

Johnny: "All right, well, at least fix your hair while you're at it, okay?"

Hubert: "Oh, right."

Hubert straightens out his hair while he and Johnny go inside the Café, which actually had a party going on in it. Music was playing, and most of the teens were dancing. Hubert walks to the counter and says,

Hubert: "Lou, give me a milk." (Slams hand on counter) "Chocolate."

Then Lou slides a cup full of chocolate milk to Hubert, he catches, drinks it, and then slowly walks to Lila. He holds up his notepad as he was standing next to Lila, and says,

Hubert: "Lila? My destiny, has popped me to you."

Lila: "What?"

Hubert: "Uh, what I meant was, uh-"

Lila: "Wait a minute, don't I know you from somewhere?"

Johnny takes a seat by the counter with his bottle of soda, Biff and his guys enter the Café and Hubert says,

Hubert: "Yes! Yes, I'm Hubert. Hubert Test. I'm your destiny. I mean, uh- Your destiny."

Lila: "Oh."

Biff: "Hey, Test!"

Then the music stops playing, and everyone looks at Biff, including Johnny as he smacks himself on the forehead again.

Biff: "I thought I told you never to come in here. Well, it's gonna cost you. How much you got on you?" (Walks to Hubert)

Hubert: "Well, that depends. How much do you want, Biff?"

Then Johnny trips Biff, he falls to the floor, and stands up to see that it was Johnny, or at least Alvin Stardust to him, that made him fall.

Biff: "All right, punk. Now I'm gonna-"

Johnny: "Whoa, hey, Biff, what's that?"

Biff looked away for a second, and then Johnny punches him in the face, which made him fall over to the table behind him. Then Johnny rams into Biff's guys, and runs out of the Café.

Lila: "That's Alvin Stardust. Oh, my god, he's a dream."

While Johnny was running, he sees two kids riding on wooden scooters.

Johnny: "Whoa, whoa, whoa, kid, kid, stop, stop. Stop."

He takes one of the kids off the scooter, and takes apart the scooter till it was just a board with wheels, and rides away on it like a skateboard while Biff and his guys were after him. He tried skating across the sidewalk, but he notices that Biff and his guys were trying to cut him off through the yard. Right before they could catch him, Johnny caught on to the back of a truck and was getting away from them. When he was passing by the Café, he waved at the teens that were watching him.

Teen boy: "What's that thing he's on?"

Teen girl: "It's a board with wheels!"

Lila: "Oh, he is an absolute dream."

Then, Biff and his guys were in Biff's car, and he drove through the yard to get to the truck Johnny was on. He tried to hit Johnny, but he got on the right side of the truck, then he sees he was about to crash into an open door. He gets off the truck, and then crashes into two people at the front of the court house. He tries skating away again, but he ends up being stuck on the hood of Biff's car. Biff sees a manure truck and says,

Biff: "I'm gonna ram him!"

Johnny turned around, and saw that the manure truck was coming in fast, and then gets on the hood of the car, runs across it, gets back on the skateboard, and stops in the middle of the road, but Biff was still driving towards the manure truck, and he and his guys shouted,

All: "SHIIIIIT!"

Biff tried to turn around, but the side of his car slammed into the truck, causing the whole load of manure to come down on them.

Johnny: (Looks away) "Eww!"

Then Goldie and a crowd of people were running at the truck, and Goldie took one whiff of the manure and said,

Goldie: "Whoo!"

Johnny: "Huh, didn't see that coming."

Then Johnny the kid that he took the board from, he gives back to him, and walks away saying,

Johnny: "Thanks a lot, kid."

Biff dug himself out the manure and said,

Biff: "I'm gonna get that son of a bitch."

Back at the front door to the Café,

Teen girl: "Where does he come from?"

Teen boy: "Yeah, where does he live?"

Lila: "I don't know, but I'm gonna find out."

A few minutes later, Johnny made it back into Doc's lab and he sees that Doc was watching the last part of the tape over and over again.

Doc (On tape): "Oh, my god. They found me. I don't know how, but they found me. Run for it, kids!"

Johnny: "Doc?"

Doc: "Oh, hi, Johnny. I didn't hear you come in. Fascinating device, this video unit." (Puts camera on TV)

Johnny: "Uh, yeah, well, anyway, there's something that I should've told you about the night we made that tape-"

Doc: "Please, Johnny, don't tell me. No man should know too much about his own destiny."

Johnny: "But, Doc, you don't understand-"

Doc: "I _do _understand. If I know too much about my own future, I could endanger my own existence, just as you've endangered yours!"

Johnny: "(Sighs) Okay, you're right."

Doc: "Now, let me show you my plan for sending you home."

Doc shows Johnny a model of the entire town square.

Doc: "Please excuse the crudity of this model. I didn't have time to build it to scale or paint it."

Johnny: "Ah, it still looks good."

Doc: "Oh, thank you. Thank you. Okay, now, we run some industrial-strength electrical cable from the top of the clock tower, down, suspending it over the street between these lampposts. Meanwhile, we've outfitted the time vehicle with this big pole and hook that links _directly_ into the flux capacitor." (Takes a toy car) "At the calculated moment, you start off down the street, driving directly down the cable, accelerating at 88 miles per hour. According to the flyer, at precisely 10:04 PM, this Saturday night, lightning will strike the clock tower, electrifying the cable, just as the connecting hook makes contact, thereby, sending 1.21 gigawatts into the flux capacitor, and sending you back to 1985. All right, now. Watch this. You wind up the car and release it, I'll simulate the lightning."

Johnny starts winding up the car, while Doc plugs in a plug, puts on his goggles, and holds up a positive connector, and a negative connector, and says,

Doc: "Ready?"

Johnny nods, and Doc connects the positive end to one of the model lampposts, and holds the negative end near the top of the model clock tower.

Doc: "Set…"

Johnny sets the car behind a line on the of the model, and Doc said,

Doc: "Release!"

Johnny lets go of the car as it begins driving across the model, then Doc connects the negative end on to the clock tower, and then electricity streams across the wire and then the hook on the car, and the electricity on the wire came into contact just in time, which made a little bang off, and the toy car was on fire as it drove off the table, and crashed into a trash bin, which also got set on fire. Doc takes out his fire extinguisher, puts out the fire, and Johnny says,

Johnny: "Are you sure this is gonna work, Doc? Because I do not want go back to 1985 as a roasted marshmallow."

Doc: "Don't worry, I'll take care of all the ideas. You just take care of your pop." (Puts goggles on forehead) "By the way, what happened today? Did he ask her out?"

Johnny: "Uh, yup, I think so."

Doc: "What did she say?"

Johnny: "Uh…"

Then they heard someone knocking at the door, Doc looks to see who it was, and said,

Doc: "It's your mom! She's tracked you down! Quick, let's cover the time vehicle."

They used a huge blanket to cover up the Delorean, Doc opens the door, and lets Lila inside.

Lila: "Hi, Al- Johnny."

Johnny: "Uh, hey, Mo- Lila. Um, how did you know I was here?"

Lila: "I followed you."

Johnny: "Oh, uh, this is my, Doc- D'uh Grandpa! Doc, Brown."

Lila: "Oh, hello."

Doc: "Hi."

Lila: "Uh, Johnny, this may seem a little forward, but I was kind of wondering if, if you'd ask me to the, Enchantment Under the Sea dance on Saturday?"

Johnny: "Wait, you mean, no one's asked you yet?"

Lila: "No, not yet."

Johnny: "But, uh, what about Hubert?"

Lila: "Hubert Test? Oh, well, he's kind of cute and all, but, uh, I think a man should be strong, so he can stand up for himself, and protect the woman he loves. Don't you?"

Johnny: "Hmm, uh, yup, I couldn't agree more. (Sheepish chuckle)"

A few minutes later, Johnny was helping his teen day with his laundry, and Johnny was trying to tell him his plan to get him and Lila together.

Hubert: "I still don't get how I'm supposed to go to the dance with her, if she's already going with you?"

Johnny: "Because, Hugh, she _wants_ to go with you. She just doesn't know it yet. That's why we need to show that you, Hubert Test, are a fighter. You're someone who can stand up to yourself, someone who can protect her."

Hubert: "Yeah, but I've never really picked a fight my entire life."

Johnny: "Look, you won't be picking a fight, Da- dad, daddio. You'll be coming to her rescue. Okay, let's go over the plan again. At 8:55, where will you be?"

Hubert: "I'm gonna be at the dance."

Johnny: "Right and where will I be?"

Hubert: "You're gonna be in the car, with Lila."

Johnny: "Right, and at 9:00, she's gonna be angry with me."

Hubert: "Why would she be angry with you?"

Johnny: "Well, because, nice girls get angry when, guys take advantage of them, and stuff."

Hubert: "Huh? OH! You mean you're gonna go and touch her-!"

Johnny: "No, no, no, Hugh. Look, it's just an act, okay? Okay. So, 9:00, you're strolling through the parking lot, you see us, um, struggling, in the car, you walk up, you open the door, and you say… your line, Hugh."

Hubert: "Oh, right. (Clears throat) Hey you! Get your damn hands off her!"

Johnny: "Nailed it."

Hubert: "Thanks, but do I really have to swear?"

Johnny: "Yes, Hugh, for the love of God, swear. Okay, so then, you pull me out of the car, you punch me in the stomach, I'm down for the count, and you and Lila live happily ever after."

Hugh: "Oh gee, I don't know, Johnny. You make it sound so easy. I just wish I wasn't so scared."

Johnny: "Oh, come on, there's nothing to be scared of. All you need is some self-confidence. You know, if you put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. Chapter 6: Enchantment Under the Sea

**A/N This is a story I came up with while watching Back to the Future & Johnny Test. This story is about Johnny Test living in the year 1985 in Porkbelly with his family at the age of 17. Be sure to let me know what you think about this crossover. I do not own Johnny Test or Back to the Future.**

Chapter 6: Enchantment Under the Sea

Johnny and Doc were at the town square when it was ten till 8:00, Johnny was attaching the roof on to Doc's car while wearing a suit and neck tie, and Doc was making some adjustments to one of the lampposts while wearing a gray coat, white sweater, and black pants.

Doc: "Are you sure about this storm?"

Johnny: "Since when can the weatherman predict the weather? Let alone the future?"

Doc: "You know, Johnny, I'm gonna be very sad to see you go. You've really made a difference in my life. You've given me something to shoot for." (Takes off coat, tosses coat to Johnny) "Just knowing, that I'm gonna be around to see 1985, that I'm gonna succeed in this. That I'm gonna have a chance to travel through time."

Then Johnny puts Doc's coat on the covered-up Delorean, walks in front of him, and he says,

Doc: "It's gonna be really hard waiting 30 years before I can talk to you again, before I get the chance to be able to meet your sisters, and tell them about everything that's happened in the past few days, and see if they really are as bright as you say they are. I'm really gonna miss you, Johnny."

Johnny: "Yeah, me too, Doc."

Doc goes to pick up one of his tools, and Johnny tries once again to warn him about what happens to him in the future.

Johnny: "But, seriously though, Doc, listen. About the future-"

Doc: "No! Johnny, we already agreed that having information about the future can be extremely dangerous. Even if your intentions are good, it can still backfire drastically!"

Johnny: "But…"

Doc: "Whatever you've got to tell me, I'll find out through the natural course of time."

Then Johnny goes inside the Café to write a warning letter to Doc. When he finished it, he reads it over as it says,

Johnny: "Dear Doc, on the night that I go back to 1955, you will be shot to death by terrorists. Please do whatever is necessary to prevent this terrible disaster from ever happening. Your friend, Johnny Test."

Then Johnny puts the letter inside an envelope that says, "Do not open until 1985". Later, Doc was on top of a latter, making some adjustments on the cable, but then a cop walks up to him, and says,

Cop: "Evening, Dr. Brown. What's with the wire?"

Doc: "Oh, just, a little weather experiment."

Cop: "Whatcha got under here?"

Doc: "No, don't touch that! That's some new, specialized weather-sensing equipment."

Cop: "You got a permit for this?"

Doc: (Climbs down the latter) "Of course I do."

Then Doc goes through his wallet find the permit for the Delorean, and Johnny had placed the envelope inside Doc's coat pocket, and left in his car to the dance while he wasn't looking. Meanwhile, at the high school, the dance was already on, and a band called, "Marvin Berry and the Starlighters" were playing the song, "Night Train," and everyone was dancing along to the song, including Hubert, who was dancing by himself near a statue of King Neptune, and wearing a white dress jacket, white dress shirt, bow tie, and black dress pants. When it was 8:55, Johnny had pulled up into the parking lot with Lila, who was wearing a white jacket over her pink dress.

Johnny: "Um, do you mind if we, uh, stay in here for a lil longer?"

Lila: "That's a great idea. I'd love to park."

Johnny: "Say wha?"

Lila: "Johnny, I'm almost 18-years-old. It's not like I've ever parked before."

Johnny: "Huh? You mean…"

Lila: "Johnny, you seem so nervous. Is something wrong?"

Johnny: "No. Uh, everything's cool."

Then Lila takes out a bottle of liquor, and drinks from it, but Johnny takes it away saying,

Johnny: "Lila! What are you doing?"

Lila: "I swiped some from the old lady's liquor cabinet."

Johnny: "Yeah, well, you shouldn't drink."

Lila: "Why not?"

Johnny: "Because, uh, well, you'll end up regretting it, later in the future."

Lila: "Oh, come on, Johnny, don't be such a square. Anybody who's anybody drinks."

Then Johnny was about to take a sip from the bottle till he noticed that Lila was smoking a cigarette as well.

Johnny: "What the-? Lila, you smoke too?"

Lila: "(Sighs) Johnny, you're beginning to sound just like my mother."

Meanwhile at the dance, Marvin and his band finished playing the song, and he speaks to the microphone saying,

Marvin: "We're gonna take a little break, but we'll be back in a while, so uh, don't nobody go nowhere."

Then Hubert drinks a glass full of fruit punch, looks at the clock, and it says 8:59, and he realizes that he was running late for Johnny's plan. Back at the car, Lila takes off her jacket while Johnny was looking out his window for Hubert.

Lila: "Johnny? Why are you so nervous?"

Johnny: "Uh, Lila, um, have you ever, been in a situation where you knew you had to act in a certain way, but once you got there, you didn't know if you should go through with it?"

Lila: "Oh. You mean like how you're supposed to act on your first date?"

Johnny: "Y-Yeah, well, uh, kind of."

Lila: "I think I know exactly what you mean."

Johnny: "Wait, you do?"

Lila: (Slowly moves closer to Johnny) "You know what I do in those situations?"

Johnny: "Uh, no, not really."

Lila: "I don't worry."

Then she kisses Johnny while was freaking out about it. When she stops kissing Johnny, she moves back into her seat while looking confused because Johnny looked like he was paralyzed.

Lila: "This is all wrong. I- don't know what it is, but when I kiss you, it's like I'm kissing… my brother. I guess it doesn't make any sense, does it?"

Johnny: "Y-Yeah, (Laughs nervously) But believe me, it totally makes sense."

Lila: "(Gasps) Someone's coming."

Johnny sighs with relief, and then someone opens the car and pulls Johnny out of his seat.

Johnny: "hey, that's a lil too-" (Sees Biff up in his face) "Whoa, didn't see that coming!"

Biff: "You caused $300 damage to my car, you son of a bitch. I'm gonna take it outta your ass." (Pushes Johnny to his guys) "Hold him!"

Lila: "Let him go, Biff! You're drunk!"

Biff: "Well looky what we have here."

Lila tries to get out through the other side of the car, but Biff gets in and stops her.

Biff: "Oh no! You're staying right here with me!"

Johnny: "Leave her alone, you bastard!"

Biff: "You guys, take him in the back, alright? I'll be right there… Well, go on, this ain't no peep show!" (Shuts the car door)

Then the guy with the leather jacket punches Johnny in the gut, and they all carried him to the back of the school. They found a car with an opened trunk, dropped him in it and said,

Guy with gloves: "That's for messing up hair!" (Shuts the trunk)

Then the drummer of the band, named Reginald, gets out from the car, and says,

Reginald: "What the hell are you doing to my car?"

Guy with 3D glasses: "Hey, beat it, spook, this don't concern you."

Then the rest of the band got out of the car, and Marvin says,

Marvin: "Who you calling spook, peckerwood?"

Then three of the band members started walking to them as they said,

Guy with gloves: "Hey, hey, listen guys. Look, I don't wanna mess with no reefer addicts, okay?"

Marvin: "Get home to your mama, boy!"

Then they ran off as three of the band members went after them, and Johnny was banging on the inside of the trunk.

Johnny: "Hey! Help, get me outta here! Hello?"

Marvin tried to open the trunk to free Johnny, but it was locked.

Marvin: "Reginald, where are your keys?"

Johnny: "Uh, I got the keys right here."

Marvin: "Say that again?"

Johnny: "I said you left the keys in the trunk!"

Meanwhile, Hubert had ran into the parking lot, and found a car with some struggling going on in it, which he assumed to be Johnny and Lila, when it was actually Lila and Biff. He took a deep breath, walked to the car, opened the door, and shouted,

Hubert: "Hey you! Get your damn hands, off… B-Biff?"

Biff: "I think you got the wrong car, Test."

Lila: "Hubert, help me! Please!"

Biff: "Just turn around, Test, and walk away. Are you deaf, Test? Close the door, and beat it!"

Hubert didn't listen to what Biff had told him to do. He remembered that this was supposed to be the moment where he stands up for himself. He points his finger at Biff, and says,

Hubert: "No, Biff. Enough's enough. You leave her alone."

Biff: "All right, Test." (Gets out of the car) "You're asking for it. And now you're gonna get it."

Hubert tried to punch Biff in the stomach, but he grabbed his hand, and started twisting it behind his back.

Lila: "Biff, stop it! You'll break his arm!"

Meanwhile, Marvin tried getting Johnny out of the trunk by slicing the lock. He manages to open it, but he slices his hand in the process.

Marvin: "Ow! Damn it, man! I sliced my hand!"

Johnny: (Gets out of trunk) "Thanks a lot. Hey, whose keys are these?"

Reginald: "Mine."

Johnny: "Here." (Tosses keys to Reginald) "Thanks guys, laters." (Runs off to parking lot)

Back at the parking lot, Biff was still twisting Hubert's arm.

Lila: "You're gonna break his arm!" (Jumps on Biff) "Biff, leave him alone! Let him go!"

Biff shoves her to the ground, and laughs at her. When Hubert witnessed what Biff had done, he had got incredibly furious with Biff. He slowly balled up his fist in anger, and Biff looks at him, he punches Biff in the face, which made him spin around, lean against the car, and Johnny had came to the parking lot to see Biff fall to the ground, lays there unconsciously and realized that Hubert had punched him out.

Hubert: "(Breathes heavily) Are you okay?"

Lila nods, Hubert helps her up from the ground as she smiles at him, and they walk away to the dance floor.

Johnny: "Ha, go Dad."

Then a group of teen gathered around Biff's motionless body, and some teens got behind Johnny, and said,

Teen girl: "Who is that guy?"

Teen boy: "That's Hubert Test."

Johnny takes out the picture of him and his sisters, and he sees that Mary was completely gone, and all that was left of Susan was her feet, which meant that Johnny had to make sure that they still kiss before their fates to be together were sealed.

Teen girl: "That's Hubert Test?"

Johnny: "Excuse me."

Meanwhile at the town square, Doc was walking down the steps from the court house with a wrench in his hand. He takes out his pocket watch, looks at it for a second, looks at the clock on the clock tower as it reads, 9:32, than he looks at the sky, and says,

Doc: "The storm…"

Back at the high school, Johnny runs back to Marvin and his band members while they were all trying to patch up Marvin's sliced hand.

Johnny: "Hey, guys, what are you all doing out here? You've gotta get back in there, and finish the dance!"

Reginald: "Hey, man, look at Marvin's hand. He can't play with his hand like that, and we can't play without him."

Johnny: "Yeah, but Marvin, you gotta play! This is where they're supposed to kiss for the first time on the dance floor, and if there's no music, they can't dance, and if they don't dance, they won't kiss, and if they don't kiss, they won't fall in love for each other, and I'm doomed!"

Marvin: "Hey, man, the dance is over, unless you know somebody else that can play the guitar."

Johnny: "Hmm, well, actually…"

Johnny was on the stage playing the notes perfectly to the song, "Earth Angel" with Marvin's guitar along with Marvin and his band.

Marvin: "This is for all you lovers out there."

Marvin started singing the lyrics to the song, and Johnny sees Hubert and Lila dancing on the dance floor, and holds up the "head" part of the guitar that had Johnny's picture of him and his sisters, and it showed that both of his sisters were gone. Johnny looks back at his teen parents, and Lila says,

Lila: "Hugh, aren't you gonna kiss me?"

Hubert: "Well…"

But then a teen boy pushes Hubert away, and dances with Lila saying,

Teen boy: "Scram, Test. I'm cutting in."

Then Johnny starts playing off-key, and sits on an amp, looking like he was in pain.

Piano player: "Hey, boy, you all right?"

Johnny: "I, agh, I can't play."

Lila struggled to get to Hubert as he was walking away, but the teen boy wouldn't let her go. Johnny looks at the picture again, and saw himself fading from the picture. He holds up his hand, and he was starting to see through it, and Johnny was certain that he was about to be permanently erased from existence. But then suddenly,

Hubert: "Excuse me."

Hubert shoves the teen boy down to the floor, he puts his hands on Lila's chin, and lips finally came into contact. Johnny saw his teen parents kissing, starts playing on the guitar on key again, stood up from the amp, looks at the picture, and saw that both of his sisters were suddenly back on the photo. He looks back at Hubert, he waves at Johnny, and he waves back at him as he and the band finish the song. He puts the picture back in his pocket, and Marvin says,

Marvin: "Yeah, that was good, man. Let's do another one."

Johnny: "Uh, no, I need to get going."

Marvin: "Come on, man. Let's do something that really cooks."

Then the crowd started cheering louder for them, and Johnny saw this as an opportunity to play in front of a crowd for the first time as he said,

Johnny: "Hmm, something that really cooks, huh? All right, then."

Marvin: "All right."

Johnny stands in front of the microphone, and says,

Johnny: "Hey, everyone. Now uh, this one's an oldie, but, uh… well, it's an oldie where I'm from. All right guys, this is a blues riff in "B". Watch me for the changes, and try to keep up."

Johnny starts playing the notes to the song, "Johnny B. Goode", the band joins in, and then everyone on the dance floor were dancing to the music as Johnny started sing the lyrics to the song. While Hubert and Lila were dancing, two teens danced to them, and said,

Teen boy: "Hey, Hubert! I heard you laid out Biff. Nice going."

Teen girl: "Hubert, ever thought about running for class president?"

Johnny was still strumming and singing while Marvin was backstage calling someone the phone.

Marvin: "Chuck! Chuck, it's Marvin! Your cousin, Marvin Berry? You know that new sound you're looking for? Well, listen to this!"

Marvin holds up the phone so that Chuck could hear the music while Johnny was doing the Duck Walk. Then he played some power chords while doing a scissors kick, and began to really jam away on the guitar while lying on the ground, and then he plays behind his head for a second, kicks an amp, and finishes the song by doing a knee slide, and playing the last notes. Then he sees that everyone was staring at him because of the moves he had made. He gives the guitar back to Marvin, and speaks to the microphone saying,

Johnny: "I guess you guys aren't ready for that kind of stuff yet… but you guys are gonna love it."

Then Johnny goes backstage, down a set of stairs, and sees Lila waiting for him at the backdoor with Hubert right behind her.

Johnny: "Hey, Lila."

Lila: "Johnny, that was some interesting music you were playing."

Johnny: "Yeah, well, like I said, it's just an oldie."

Lila: "Well, I hope you don't mind, but, uh, Hubert asked if he could take me home."

Johnny: "Great! Good, uh, I actually don't mind at all, Lila. I have a feeling about you two."

Lila: "Heh, yeah, so do I."

Then Hubert comes up, and puts Lila's jacket on her shoulders, and Johnny says,

Johnny: "Look, I gotta go. But, uh, I wanted to tell you both that it's been very, uh… educational."

Lila: "But, will we ever see you again?"

Johnny: "…I guarantee it."

Hubert: (Shakes hands with Johnny) "Well, Johnny, I'd like thank you for all the good advice you've given me. I'll never forget them."

Johnny: "My pleasure, Hugh. Well, uh, good luck, guys." (Walks down a few steps) "Oh, one last thing. If you two have kids, and one of them, when he turns 11-years-old, starts causing havoc at home, and around town on several occasions, go easy on him."

Lila: "Uh, okay, all right."

Hugh: "Sure, uh, no problem."

Johnny: "Okay, well, laters." (Runs out the backdoor)

Lila: "Hmm, Johnny. Such a nice name."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	7. Chapter 7: Going Back to 1985

**A/N This is a story I came up with while watching Back to the Future & Johnny Test. This story is about Johnny Test living in the year 1985 in Porkbelly with his family at the age of 17. Be sure to let me know what you think about this crossover. I do not own Johnny Test or Back to the Future.**

Chapter 7: Going Back to 1985

Back at the town square, it was 9:55, and Doc was waiting for Johnny. He looks at his watch and says,

Doc: "Damn! Where is that kid?"

Then he takes out his pocket watch and says,

Doc: "Damn!"

Then he looks at another watch on his other wrist, and says,

Doc: "Damn, damn!"

Then he sees Johnny pulling up near the Delorean in his car, and got out while wearing his usual clothes. He and Doc uncover the Delorean while saying,

Doc: "You're late! Do you have no concept of time?"

Johnny: "Hey, come on! I had to change. Did you think I was gonna go back while wearing some 50's suit?"

After they finished uncovering the Delorean, Johnny takes out his picture and says,

Johnny: "Doc, my Dad finally came through, it worked. He knocked out Biff with one punch." (Gives picture to Doc) "I didn't know he had it in him. He's never stood up to anyone like that his entire life."

Doc looks at the picture of Johnny and his sisters, Susan and Mary for a moment, and says,

Doc: "Never?"

Johnny: "No. Why? What's wrong?"

Doc: "Nothing. Everything's fine." (Gives picture back to Johnny) "Now let's set your destination time."

Doc gets in the driver seat of the Delorean, and points at the "Last Time Departed" display as it reads, "October 26, 1985, 1:35 AM."

Doc: "This is the exact time you left. Let's send you back at exactly the same time." (Types in October 26, 1985, 1:35 AM) "It'll be like you never left." (Gets out of Delorean) "Now, I painted a white line on the street waaay over there. That's where you'll start from." (Takes clock out of coat pocket) "I've calculated the precise distance, taken into account of the acceleration speed, and wind resistance radioactive from the moment the lightning strikes, which will be exactly seven minutes, and 22 seconds. When this alarm goes off, you hit the gas."

Johnny: "Got it."

Doc winds up the clock, puts it on the front of the dashboard, and says,

Doc: "Well, I guess that's everything."

Johnny: "Right, uh, thanks."

Doc: "Thank you."

Then Johnny hugs Doc, Doc hugs Johnny and says,

Doc: "I'll see you and your sisters in 30 years."

Johnny: "I sure hope so."

They stopped hugging, and Doc says,

Doc: "Don't worry! As long as you hit that wire with the connecting hook at precisely 88 miles per hour, the instant the lightning strikes the tower…" (Puts hands in coat pockets) "Everything will be fine."

Johnny: "Okay." (Gets in Delorean)

Then Johnny sees that Doc had taken out the envelope he hid in his pocket, and smacks himself on the forehead again.

Doc: "What's the meaning of this?"

Johnny: "It says not to open in 30 years."

Doc: (Walks away) "It's about the future, isn't it?"

Johnny: (Gets out of Delorean, runs to Doc) "Doc, hold on a sec!"

Doc: "It's information about the future! I warned you about this, kid! The consequences could be disastrous!"

Johnny: "Doc, that's a risk that you need to take! Your life depends on it!"

Doc: "No!" (Tears up envelope) "I refuse to accept the responsibility!"

Johnny: "Fine! Then I'll just tell you myself!"

But then a tree branch falls, and disconnects the cable that connects to the clock tower.

Doc: "Great Scott!"

Doc looks the cable that was on the steps of the court house, then the hanging plug on the clock tower, puts the torn up letter in his pockets and then picks up some rope, and says,

Doc: "You get the cable! I'll throw the rope down to you!"

Johnny: "Right, I'm on it!"

Doc runs inside the court house, Johnny grabs the cable, and waits for Doc. Doc makes it to the ledge of the clock tower, tosses some rope to Johnny, he uses the rope to tie up the end of the cable, and Doc pulls it up to him.

Johnny: "Doc!"

Doc: "What?"

Johnny: "I have to tell you what happens to you in the future!"

Doc: "What?"

Johnny: "I said I have to tell you about the future!"

Doc: "What?"

Johnny: "On the night that I go back in time, you get-"

Before Johnny could finish, the clock tower's bell started ringing, and caused Doc to grab on to the statue next to him.

Johnny: "Crap!"

Then Doc lets go of the statue, covers his ears, the bells rings again, and he shouts,

Doc: "Ooooh! Go!"

Johnny: "No, Doc! Not yet, I-"

Doc: "Look at the time! You've got less than four minutes! Please, hurry!"

Then Johnny rushes into the Delorean, and drives it down the street to the white line Doc had painted. The tower's bell stops ringing, and Doc tries to get around the statue in front of him to get the cable that hanging around the front of the clock. Johnny made it to the white line, he turns the Delorean around, and parks it in front of the line, he gets out, and puts the connecting hook in place on the Delorean. He gets back into the Delorean, shuts the door, bangs on the steering wheel, and says,

Johnny: "Damn it, Doc! Why did you have to go and tear up that letter? If only I had more time... Hey, wait a minute, duh! I'm in a time machine; I've got all the time in the world. I'll just go back early, and warn him." (Types in October 27, 1985, 1:25 AM) "There, ten minutes oughta do it. Time circuits on, flux capacitor's… uh, fluxing, engine's running, shbingo."

But suddenly, the engine died, and Johnny tried to start it again.

Johnny: "What the-? No, no no no no no. Not this time. Come on, not this time. Come on!"

Back at the clock tower, Doc tried reaching out for the plug, but then the ledge breaks apart on him, he grabs on to the "hour" hand of the clock, drops the other plug as gets stuck on his leg. Doc tries a couple times to grab the plug that hanging above him, but he kept missing until he finally got it, and was hanging from it. Then Doc used his feet to get the other plug stuck on his pants. Once he got both of the plugs, he gets back on to the ledge. Meanwhile, Johnny was still trying to start the engine.

Johnny: "Come on, start!"

Then the alarm clock starts ringing, which meant that he had to hit the gas now.

Johnny: "Come on! Come on, work with me, and start already! (Groans) Please! Please, will you just… Raagh!" (Bangs head on steering wheel)

Suddenly the Delorean's engine started working again, Johnny lifts his head up, and says,

Johnny: "Finally!"

Then Johnny stomps on the gas pedal, and drives as fast as he could. Back at the clock tower, Doc tries to connect the plugs, but he couldn't. He looks down and sees the cable stuck under a tree branch. He tries to pull the cable free, but he accidentally disconnects the plug that goes to the lampposts. When Doc sees it, he screams in fear because there was no time to run all the way back down the court house to reconnect the plug. He looks at the clock as it changed to 10:03. Doc then sees the Delorean coming in fast, and he gets an idea. He plugs in the plugs he was holding, wraps the wire around the "minute" arrow, grabs the wire, slides down to the yard, gets the plug off the tree branch and connects the plug back into the lamppost just in time as the clock changed to 10:04, and a lightning bolt strikes the clock tower, and the electricity traveled across the cable, and the hook on the Delorean, and electricity on the wire came into contact at the right time as the Delorean vanished and left two trails of fire behind. The wire then got set itself on fire due to the lightning. Doc stands up, looks at the clock tower, then the burning wire, and runs down the trail of fire, shouts with joy, runs back to the lamppost, and takes one last look at the clock tower. Back in 1985, the Delorean suddenly appeared in the town square, and crashed into the town theater. Johnny backed it up, and drove in between the lampposts, got out, and said,

Johnny: "Whoo-hoo! Ha, ha. Oh man, the clock tower, court house, the Café. They look great, everything looks great." (Looks at clock on a store) "1:25, I still got time. I'm coming, guys!"

But when Johnny got back in the Delorean and switched gears, the engine dies again.

Johnny: "What? Really?" (Tries to start engine again) "Aw man, not again! Come on, not this time. Come on! Come on, not now. Not now!"

Then a van passes Johnny, he gets out, and he recognized the van as he says,

Johnny: "The Libyans… Oh no! Doc!"

Johnny attempts to run all the way to the mall, and beat the Libyans to the Twin Pines Mall. A few minutes later, Johnny made it to the sign of the mall, but he was too late. He had once again witnessed Doc being shot to death by the Libyan terrorists. Then he hears himself behind the truck, the Libyan starts shooting at him, Johnny moves to the other side of the sign, and he saw himself as the Libyans got in front of and were about to shoot, but the gun was out of ammo, then he ran into the Delorean, and drives away in it as the Libyans went after him. Then Johnny tossed himself down the hill, and continued to watch his escape until the Delorean made flashing lights and disappeared, and the Libyans crashed into a newspaper stand. Johnny sees his twin sister get out of the truck in radiation suits, stands up from the grass, and runs to the truck.

Mary: "Did Johnny just…"

Susan: "Yeah, looks like it." (Sees Johnny) "Wait, there he is!"

Mary: "What?"

The twins walked towards Johnny while he was running to Doc.

Mary: "Johnny, how in the world did you-?"

Johnny: "Doc!" (Kneels near Doc) "Doc, no! Please! (Sobs)"

Johnny rolled Doc on to his back, and he wasn't moving at all.

Johnny: "I'm too late. (Sniffles) I'm too late! (Sobbing)"

Then his sisters kneeled near him, and he hugs them in depression. But then, Doc suddenly slowly sat up, and he and the teens looked at each other, and Johnny says,

Johnny: "You're alive! But how?"

Doc unzips his suit, and shows them what he was hiding underneath it and how he managed to survive being shot.

Mary and Susan: "Bulletproof vest?"

Johnny: "But how did you know? I never got the chance to tell you. You kept blowing me off, you tore up the letter, and-"

Doc gives Johnny an old folded up paper, he unfolds it, and it turns out to be the warning letter that Johnny had wrote to Doc, and it was all taped up.

Johnny: "But what about all that talk? You know, screwing up future events? The space-time continuum and all that? Huh?"

Doc: "Well, I figured, what the hell."

Susan: "Johnny, what exactly just happened?"

Mary: "Yeah, did we miss something?"

Johnny: "Heh, don't sweat it. We'll tell you both on the way home."

Doc: (Pats Johnny on back) "And it'll be worth the wait too."

And so, Johnny and Doc told Mary and Susan about everything that happened in 1955 during the whole trip to the Delorean, and while riding it all the way home. Doc had pulled the Delorean up in front of the driveway of the Test house, the teens got out while Johnny was holding on to his skateboard, and Susan was holding to the folded up two-person bicycle.

Johnny: "So how far ahead are you going again?"

Doc: "About 30 years. It's a nice round number."

Then the teens shake hands with Doc as Johnny says,

Johnny: "Look us up when you get there, okay? Guess we'll be about 47, and 49."

Doc: "I will."

Susan: "See ya around."

Mary: "And take care."

Doc: "You too, kids."

Johnny: (Pets Einstein) "Bye, Einy. Oh yeah, watch that re-entry, it's a lil bumpy."

Doc: "You bet."

Then Johnny shuts the door, and the teens watch as Doc drives the down the street, and vanished to the future. Then the twins went through the front door, and Johnny goes through the gate to the backyard and into the window of his room.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	8. Chapter 8: The Adjusted Life in 1985

**A/N This is a story I came up with while watching Back to the Future & Johnny Test. This story is about Johnny Test living in the year 1985 in Porkbelly with his family at the age of 17. Be sure to let me know what you think about this crossover. I do not own Johnny Test or Back to the Future.**

Chapter 8: The Adjusted Life in 1985

When it was morning, Johnny had woke up on his bed, and when he looked around his room, he said

Johnny: "Man, that was some nightmare."

Then Johnny goes to the kitchen while taking a quick look at the living room, but then he rushed into the living room because he saw that it was filled with new furniture and new carpet, then he sees his sisters admiring all the new stuff in the house, and Johnny says,

Johnny: "Hey, what the hell is all this?"

Susan: "Well, we've obviously got new furniture now, Johnny."

Johnny: "Y-Yeah, I see that. But how?"

Mary: "Well, whatever you did with Mom and Dad in the past, must've caused them to be able to afford all of this."

Susan: "And you have to admit, it does look nice, doesn't it?"

Johnny: "Uh, yeah, I guess."

Then they see their parents coming through the back door, but they looked different than they remembered. Lila was wearing blue business outfit, a pearl necklace and no gray streaks, while Hubert was wearing a beige sweater, green vest and brown pants, as well as a gray streak to go with his blond hair.

Hubert: "Hello."

Lila: "Good morning."

Then Johnny fainted, and Mary and Susan tried to help him up.

Mary: "Johnny? Johnny, get up."

Susan: "Uh, hey Mom. Hey Dad."

Hubert: "Wha- Did he hit his head?"

Lila: "Is he all right?"

Mary: "Yeah, he's fine. He's just, a little tired, that's all."

Susan: "Right, Johnny?"

Johnny: "Uh, yeah, still tired, and, y-You guys look great. Mom, you look so thin."

Lila: "Why, thank you, Johnny."

Susan: "And nice gray streak, Dad."

Mary: "Yeah, it really suits you."

Hubert: "Thanks, girls."

Then their parents went into the dining table, and said,

Hubert: "Oh, Johnny, don't forget, Sissy Blakely will be here soon."

Lila: "Oh, I sure do like her, Johnny. She is such a sweet little girl. Isn't tonight the night of the big night?"

Johnny: "Uh, what do you mean, Mom?"

Lila: "Well, aren't you two going to the lake? You've been planning it for two weeks."

Johnny: "Uh, Mom, we talked about it last night. I can't go, remember? Biff wrecked the car."

Lila: "What? How could he wreck it? Are you sure you're feeling all right?"

Hubert: "Come on, son. I'm sure the car is fine."

Johnny and Hubert walked to the front door, opened it, and saw Biff polishing the family car.

Hubert: "See, Johnny? Biff didn't wreck it, he's waxing the car right now. Now Biff, I want to make sure we get two coats wax this time, not just one."

Biff: "I'm just finishing the second coat now."

Hubert: "Now Biff, don't con me!"

Biff: "I-I'm sorry, Mr. Test. I meant I was starting on the second coat."

Then Hubert walks to living room and says,

Hubert: "Yup, quite a character, that Biff. Always trying to get away with something."

Then Mary and Susan looked out the front door with Johnny to see what Biff was doing, and then they look at their parents as Hubert says,

Hubert: "I had to stay on top of Biff ever since high school. Although, if it wasn't for him…"

Lila: "We never would have fallen in love."

Hubert: "That's right." (Kisses Lila)

Susan: "Johnny?"

Johnny: "Yeah?"

Mary: "Remind us what you've done in 1955."

Johnny: "I… I just, helped Mom and Dad get back together, and also, gave Dad some advice on how to stand up for himself."

Mary: "Ah, that explains a lot."

Then Biff comes through the front door with a box in his hand saying,

Biff: "Mr. Test! Mr. Test, this just arrived in the mail for you. Oh, hi Johnny, hi girls. I think it's your new book." (Puts box on dining table)

Hubert opened the box, and inside it was a novel titled, "A Match Made in Space," and it had a picture of a couple sitting in front of each other, and an alien in a yellow suit sitting in between them on the front, and a picture of Hubert on the back.

Lila: "Oh, honey, your very first novel."

Hubert: (Takes novel out of box) "You see, kids? It's like I've always told you; you put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything."

Mary: "Wow, it looks great, Dad."

Susan: "Can't wait to read it."

Biff: "Oh, Johnny, here are your keys. You're all waxed up, ready for tonight."

Johnny: "Keys?" (Takes keys from Biff)

Then Johnny, Mary and Susan go outside, Johnny opens the garage, and they all see a black 4x4 Toyota truck in the garage.

Johnny: "Wow!"

Susan: "Heh, well Johnny…"

Mary: "Looks like you've got what you've always wanted."

Johnny: "I know. This is just…" (Bangs on truck door) "Wow."

Then Sissy walks up and says,

Sissy: "How about a ride, mister?"

Johnny: "Sissy!" (Walks to Sissy) "Aw man, you're a sight for sore eyes."

Sissy: "Johnny, you're acting like you haven't seen me in a week."

Johnny: "Well, I haven't."

Sissy: "Johnny, are you all right? Is everything okay?"

Then Johnny looks at the front door to see that his parents were watching, then they walked away and Johnny looks at Sissy saying,

Johnny: "Uh, yeah, Sissy. Everything's great."

Mary and Susan were just about to go through the front door as Johnny and Sissy were about to kiss, but then they all heard a loud bang, and they see the Delorean pull up in the front yard. They all walked towards it, and then Doc gets out of it while wearing a red polka dot shirt, yellow jacket, yellow pants, and a pair of metal goggles.

Doc: "Kids!" (Runs to Johnny) "You've gotta come back with me!"

Johnny: (Waves hand around Doc's face) "Where?"

Doc: (Slides goggles on to forehead) "Back to the Future!"

Then Doc starts going through their trash bins, and the twins say,

Mary: "Doc, what are you doing?"

Susan: "Why are you going through our trash?"

Doc: "I need fuel."

Then Doc opens a part of the Delorean called, "Mr. Fusion", and puts all the trash he got from the bins inside it, and says,

Doc: "All of you, quick! Get in the car!"

Johnny: "No, hey, hold it, Doc. I just got back home, Sissy is here, and we're about to take the new truck for a spin!"

Doc: "Well, bring her along." (Closes Mr. Fusion) "This concerns all of us."

Mary: "What do you mean, Doc? What's gonna happen to us in the future?"

Susan: "Do we turn into assholes or something?"

Doc: "No no no no, all of you turn out fine, okay? It's your kids, Johnny. Something's gotta be done about your kids."

After that, they got inside the Delorean. Johnny was in the passenger seat with Sissy and Mary, while Doc was in the driver seat with Susan. Doc backs the Delorean up into the road, and Mary says,

Mary: "Doc, you should back up a lil more. There's not enough road to get up to 88."

Doc: "Roads? Where we're going, we don't need roads." (Slides goggles down to eyes)

Then the Delorean started flying in the air, Doc makes a U-turn, and flew to the sky as the Delorean vanished into the Future.

**TO BE CONTINUED ON "JOHNNY GOES BACK TO THE FUTURE PART 2"**


End file.
